Love conquers all
by Londrick-Forever
Summary: a John Cena/Ashley Massaro romance story, what happens when these 2 start a serious relationship whilst both chasing titles within the WWE. Also Jeff/Mickie
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me with the reviews :)**

**Summary - a John Cena/Ashley Massaro romance story, what happens when these 2 start a serious relationship whilst both chasing titles within the WWE**

* * *

Ashley Massaro was walking backstage listening to her Ipod as raw started. As the song she was listening too finished, she looked down to her Ipod to change the song, failing to see a certain superstar standing in front of her, as she collided into his chest with a loud thud

"Oh my god, Im so sorry Randy" she said, quickly pulling the earphones out of her ears and apologising to the WWE champion

"No problem at all Ashley, just be more careful in the future OK" he replied with a charming smile, before adjusting the WWE championship that sat so perfectly across his left shoulder, before saying something else to her. "Do you fancy meeting up later in the show, you know getting a cup of coffee or something"

"Sure that would be great" she smiled back to the WWE champion

"Great, say meet you in the canteen in about 20 minutes" Randy said

"Sure" Ashley replied

"Great, I will catch you later then" Randy smiled at her before walking around the corner and out of her sight.

Ashley simply shook her head, before putting her earphones back in and she proceeded to find the women's locker room to prepare for her match later in the show

Ashley entered the women's locker room to find it was as busy as usual, but after forcing her way though the crowded locker room, she was delighted to see her best friend Mickie James, who had saved her a space to put down the bag she was carrying

"Hey micks" Ashley said cheerfully to her friend

"Hey punk princess, what took you so long to get here?" Mickie question

"Well, I ran into Randy Orton on the way down here"

"He didn't do or say anything to you did he Ash, he can be a real jerk at times" Mickie interrupted

Ashley was shocked by what Mickie had to say, but decided to continue talking anyway "no, I apologised for running into him, and he was really cool about it, we are even meeting up for coffee later"

Mickie was stunned "Ash, please don't tell me you are actually considering going out with the jerk"

"Micks, what is your problem with Randy, I have never had a problem with him, why do you?" Ashley questioned her friend

"I just don't like him ok, I don't like anything about him, the way he acts, the way he talks, the fact he is always so smug, the list is endless Ash, I just don't want to see you get hurt by that jerk" Mickie responded

"Relax Micks, Im a big girl, I think I can handle it" Ashley looked at her watch, and realising she was late, she quickly said her goodbyes to Mickie before exiting the locker room and heading down to the WWE canteen

Ashley walked out the women's locker room and heading straight for the WWE canteen, with Mickie's words still repeating themselves in her head. "He can be a real jerk at times" were the words that Ashley kept repeating in her head. Ashley simply shook her head to dispel all of these thoughts before heading through the large doors leading to the canteen, where she saw the WWE champions sitting at the table with 2 cups of coffee. Randy spotted Ashley straight away and shouted across the canteen to get her attention. Ashley quickly looked over to where she heard the call and spotted Randy, and then proceeded to talk towards him. As Ashley walked over towards Randy, she suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as Mickie's words start replaying in her head, especially when she thought she saw Randy "checking her out". She quickly sat down and took a sip of the coffee that Randy had brought her, although she could feel his eyes watching her every move. As Ashley was building up the courage to speak, Randy made the first move, "you look beautiful today Ash" and before giving Ashley as chance to respond, moved in to kiss her.

Ashley was shocked and quickly pulled away from the WWE champion "what the hell do you think you are doing", she question. "I thought this is what you wanted Ash, otherwise you would not have shown up" Randy replied. Ashley simply shot the WWE champion a disgusted look, before standing up, turning on her heels and walking away from him. Randy grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her back to the table whilst he remained sat in his seat. "Get you dam hands off me Randy" she ordered him as she struggled to break free from his strong grip. "Now you listen to me, Ashley Massaro" his voice and tone getting deeper and more serious with every word he spoke." I will not be made a fool of by a dumb punk diva like you". "Please Randy, you are hurting me" Ashley pleaded as the WWE champions grip tightened.

"Hey, why don't you do what the lady says and get your dam hands off her" a voice said as Randy released his grip, whilst Ashley quickly held her wrist to stop the pain. "Well, well, well" Randy stated. "Look who is isn't, John Cena" Randy chuckled to himself. "Less than one hour into your raw comeback and already you are getting involved in things that do not concern you". "It concerns me when you hurt one of my friends for no reason Orton" Cena replied as the 2 former friends squared up to each other, watched by a terrified Ashley. "Stop lying Cena, the only problem that you have with me is the fact I am champion, and you are not" Randy laughed as the anger inside John built up. "If you want to try and take my title Cena, then go for it, but just remember this, last time we were in the ring, I put you on the shelf for over 3 months, next time, I will make sure it is permanent" Orton then pushed Cena, trying to provoke him into attacking him, Orton's plan worked a treat, as Cena lunged at him, only to be held back by the WWE officials who had gathered around to watch the confrontation.

Orton simply turned and walked away from Cena, chuckling to himself with every step he took, whilst the WWE officials were struggling to contain a very angry John Cena

When Orton was out of sight, Cena finally calmed down, and the WWE Officials finally released him. John walked straight over to Ashley, who was literally frozen with both fear and shock. "Hey, are you OK" John asked. Ashley was still in shock, so she only replied with a yes. "Are you sure" John asked again. Ashley then turned to John "John, Im fine, honestly, but thanks for your concern" she warmly smiled at him. "Well, if you're sure your OK, I guess I will see you around then" John said. "Sure John" Ashley replied. They both began walking in their opposite directions, before John quickly turned around, and shouted Ashley's name. Ashley quickly turned around, and John said "good luck in your match tonight, I will be watching" John smiled. "Thanks John" Ashley smiled back, before quickly turning around to make sure that John did not see here blushing rapidly, and quickly made her getaway, heading back to the women's locker room to prepare for her match

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Ashley face Melina in the ring, where a certain superstar makes an appearance at ringside**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter**

**Special thanks to berrycharismatic and annskieesofresh for reviewing the last chapter :)**

Ashley made her way down to the ring for her match with Melina, she made her usually entrance to the ring, slapping hands with a few members of the crowd before sliding into the ring and doing her famous "rock on" sign.

Backstage, John had just entered the men's locker room, and after seeing a bunch of fellow WWE superstars bunched up together in the corner, it could only mean on thing, there was a divas match coming up shortly. John decided to check out the action, and a huge smile came across his face when he saw Ashley in the ring, performing a few basic stretches before her opponent made her appearance. "Ashley looks hot" said John out loud, although he did not mean to it, this prompted several WWE superstars to turn around and stare at John before a few seconds, before turning back to the screen as the women's champions Melina made her entrance to the ring. One superstar who was not happy with John though was the intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy, who quickly pulled John away from the group of superstars to have a quite word with him. "What is it Jeff" John questioned the rainbow haired warrior. "Are you being serious about Ashley, man" Jeff replied. "I am friends with Ashley, she is like a sister to me, I don't want to see her getting her heart broken, she has had enough heartbreak in the past with the whole Matt situation, she does not deserve to go through that again". John was about to reply, but his eyes were fully focused on the small screen, as Randy Orton was making his way down to the ring. Johns fists tightened as Randy walked across to the announcers table with a smug look on his face and took a seat besides J.R. and Jerry "the king" Lawyer. John suddenly snapped, and made his way towards the door, only to be held back by the man he was speaking to a few seconds ago, Jeff Hardy. "Where are you going John" Jeff questioned him. "Im going to go out there, give the fans what they want and kick Randy ass". "I would not do that John, you will get your chance soon, besides I don't think Vince would approve would he?" John finally calmed down, before he said one last thing "if he lays one finger on Ashley, then I cannot be held responsible for my actions".

Back at ringside, Randy was speaking with J.R. and the King, and knowing John Cena would be listening to what he was saying, slipped insults aimed at the former champion into every thing that he said. Randy was suddenly cut off however, as the bell rang and the non-title match between Ashley and Melina began. Melina starting the match strongly, engaging Ashley in a headlock, before forcing her against the turnbuckle and delivering several kicks to her stomach. "Come on Ashley, fight back" John cheered backstage, as the referee pulled Melina away from Ashley. Ashley knew this was her chance, and delivered a spear to Melina, knocked her down to the mat before delivering several right and left hands shots to the helpless Melina. Ashley was in control know, and delivered several dropkicks to Melinas head after each time the women's champions attempted to get up. Ashley then delivered the head scissors move the Melina. As Melina attempted to stand up for what must have been the 5th time in the match, Ashley made a run for the ropes and delivered another dropkick, this time to Melina's chest, making the women's champion tumble out of the ring. As the referee made his way out of the ring to check on the women's champion, Randy has gotten up from the announcers table, and slid into the ring, standing right behind the clueless Ashley Massaro. "Watch out Ash" John pleaded, as Randy forced Ashley to turn around, before delivering a vicious RKO. "That's it" John said, and he quickly made his way out the lockers room, as JR on the announcers table said "Dam it, Randy, she was a helpless diva for gods sakes, what kind of man would do such as thing". Randy has obviously not heard J.R.'s comment, and an even wider smile can across his face when he saw Melina sliding into the ring, and pinning the helpless Ashley. "Not like this, please" JR said, as the referees hand came down for the 3 count, and Melina was announced as the winner.

As Melina celebrated her victory, Randy slid into the ring, and placed the women's championship over Melina's shoulder. The 2 of them then shared a hug, before they kissed one another, drawing loud boo's from almost every fan in the WWE arena. A devious smile then came across Melina's face, as she looked over to the fallen Ashley, before questioning the WWE champion "so what should be do about our little punk problem over there". Randy looked over to Ashley, before the same devious smile came across his face as well "lets teach her a lesson, once and for all". Melina let out a loud laugh, before walking away from Randy, and grabbing a fistful of Ashley's hair and screamed at her "you want to take my title, Ashley, you will have to do a lot better than that" Melina than slapped Ashley across the face, before indication for Randy to deliver another RKO to the fallen diva. But as soon as Randy walked over to the fallen Ashley, John Cena's music filled the arena, drawing loud cheers (and a few boo's) from the crowd. John raced down the ramp and quickly slid into the ring, but unfortunately for him, Randy and Melina had already escaped from the ring, and we making their way through the crowd, desperate to get away from the angry chain gang soldier.

John then kneeled down to Ashley, and tried to speak to her, but he got no response. He then slid out of the ring, and carried Ashley in his arms as he made his way up the ramp to the WWE titantron, as loud applause from the fans echoed around the arena. John had carried Ashley all the way backstage, before she suddenly opened her eyes, and looked up to see the former WWE champion. She tried to speak, but a splitting headache cut her off, she screamed in pain as he held her head in both her hands. John was trying to comfort Ashley, and talking about anything that we could think of to try and get her mind to forget about the pain. It worked, before John reached the WWE medical room, and placed Ashley on one of the empty beds. Ashley managed to let out a thanks message to John, before the pain returned and the doctor came in to the room, instructing John to leave. He did not want to, but thought it would be best.

20 minutes later, the doctor reappeared, and John was quick to question him about Ashley. "Relax Mr Cena" the doctor replied. "Miss Massaro simply has a concussion, you can go in and see her is you like, but don't stay in long, she needs some rest". "Thank you doctor" John replied, before rushing past him to go and see the dirty diva.

"Hey you" John said, Ashley quickly turning her head to see John standing the doorway. "John" Ashley smiled, as John took a seat next to her bed. "How are you feeling" John questioned. "Not that great, I really hate hospitals, do I have to stay here John, could you not sneak me out of here" Ashley made her best puppy dog eyes, making John laugh. "Im sorry Ash, I cant" he replied, making the dirty diva pout.

There was an awkward silence between the 2 of them, before Ashley spoke up "hey, I never did thank you for saving me out there did I, That is twice you have saved me in the same night, how am I ever going to pay you back" Ashley laughed. "You could go out with me," John asked. Ashley was shocked "John Cena, are you asking me out of a date" she questioned. "Well, I, I" John stuttered nervously. "Relax John," the dirty diva teased "I would love to go out on a date with you". As soon as Ashley spoke those words, a huge smile can across the doctor of thuganomics face.

"Great" a smiling John Cena said. "So I guess I will pick you up about 7 tomorrow, is that OK". "I am looking forward to it" Ashley replied, before John left Ashley to get some rest, like the doctor has instructed earlier.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Ashley and John go on a date, plus a title match is announced for the Night of Champions**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Special thanks to annskieesofresh for reviewing the last chapter**

Ashley Massaro stood in front of the large mirror in her hotel room, holding 2 dresses in her hands, one red one and one blue one. She kept putting the dresses against her body to see what they would look like, and continued to do this with both dresses, letting out a frustrated sigh every now and again.

Ashley was so busy trying to pick which dress to wear for her date tonight with John, that she failed to hear Mickie enter the hotel room. "Hey Ashes, what are you doing" Mickie questioned, making a startled Ashley jump. "Nothing" she smiled back, even though Mickie knew that she was lying. "Spill Ashes, I know that your going out somewhere tonight because of that" Mickie said as she pointed over to Ashley's bed, which was covered in clothes, with several pairs of shoes on the floor. Ashley simply rolled her eyes, before giving in "Ok Micks, I will tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret ok, I don't want rumours to get started about us". "Us" Mickie replied, slightly confused before quickly getting what Ashley meant "I see, so who is the lucky man then, spill the beans Ashes, who is it, I promise I wont tell a soul". Ashley could only roll her eyes again at how excited Mickie was getting, before confessing her secret date "Its John ok", "John" Mickie questioned, seeking more information. "You know, John Cena" Ashley replied. A large smile came across Mickie's face and she started to bounce up and down like a giddy schoolgirl, occasionally screaming as well. "Mickie, please calm down" Ashley attempted to calm down her hyperactive friend "look, I need you help tonight, the date is in a few hours and I have no idea what to wear". Mickie quickly stopped jumping around, and she quickly started questioning Ashley to try and find her the perfect outfit for her date. "What time is the date", "where are you going", "Is it a fancy place or not". Ashley felt like 1000 questions were being fired at her at once, but finally got Mickie to calm down when she confessed that she did not have any idea where John was taking her for the date tonight. Mickie quickly clapped her hands together, and said "right, so you want to wear something casual, something fancy but not too fancy" before Mickie turned to Ashley's pile of clothes dumped on her bed and began sorting them into piles of what was acceptable and unacceptable. Ashley could only chuckle to herself; maybe Mickie was more excited about Ashley's date than she was.

John was also busy preparing for the date, and after showing and getting dressed, he was pretty much prepared to go, the only problem was that he still had about an hour to kill until he meet Ashley. "You excited about your date, man "Jeff said, after waking up from the short sleep that he had just took and moved up from his bed. "I sure am, what do you think," said John pointing to his clothes. "Looks good" Jeff replied. "Great" John replied, although he was starting to get very nervous now

1 hour later

John was waiting in the hotel reception; the nerves were really starting to kick in now. As soon as he heard any sort of noise, he would quickly turn out, to see if it was Ashley, which it was not. But then John got the site he wanted, as Ashley made her way down the stairs and into the main reception area, where a very happy John greeted her. "You look great" John smiled at her, "thanks John, you don't look so bad yourself". John held his hand out to Ashley "shall we go then, Miss Massaro", Ashley took John's hand, before replying, "we shall, Mr Cena", and they both made there way out of the reception into the car park. As they reached John's car, John opened the door for Ashley. "Why thank you Mr Cena" Ashley laughed as she got into John's car, before John shut her door and went around to the drivers side and got in. As John started the car and pulled out of the car park, Ashley started looking through John's CD collection, and simply shook her head after looking at each CD, occasionally rolling her eyes as well. John could only smile, before saying "what's the matter punk princess, are my music tastes not good enough for you", Ashley simply laughed at Johns comment, before replying "you know, you should try listening to punk music, you might actually like it". "I doubt it" John replied quietly. A comfortable silence then filled the car, before John suddenly announced, "Were here". "Great" Ashley smiled back as they both stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance of the restaurant. After entering the restaurant and getting seated, Ashley could not help but speak to John "this is a really great place John, do you come here a lot". "Actually, this is my first time, It was actually Jeff who recommended this place to me" John replied, as the waiter brought over 2 menus. "May I take you drink orders please" the waiter politely asked. "Just water for me," John said, "same here" Ashley said, smiling back at the waiter. The waiter quickly noted down the orders before rushing off, as both John and Ashley turned to look at the menus. After looking up and down the menu, struggling to decide what food to choose because it all looked so good, they both finally made their choices. It was just in time as well, as the waiter returned with their drinks. "And may I take your food orders please" the waiter again politely asked. "The steak for me" John replied, handing the menu back to the waiter, who then turned to Ashley waiting for her choice. "I think I will have the chicken" Ashley smiled back to the waiter, who then took her menu as well and made his way to the kitchen to inform the chefs of their orders.

As they waited for their food to come, John and Ashley got into a deep conversation, and talked about everything, from family, to work and finally to music, which both of them had very different opinions on. The food came and went, and as the night progressed, they both realised that they liked being in each other's company. After John had paid the bill, he turned to Ashley "So what do you want to do now". "Im not sure" Ashley replied "I suppose we could go for a walk along the peer". "That sounds great" John replied as he took Ashley's hand and led her out of the restaurant. After walking along the peer for a few minutes, they came across a small ice cream shop, and Ashley's face instantly lit up as soon as she saw it. "John, look, ice cream, can we get some, please" John simply laughed at the reaction, before agreeing and going into the store and buying her an ice cream.

After finishing her ice cream, they continued to walk along the peer until the sun began to set, at which point they decided to head back to the car. The car journey on the way back to the hotel was a silent one, but it was another comfortable silence between the 2 of them. As they got back into the hotel and reached the door where John's room was. Ashley decided to say something "thanks you for a wonderful evening John" and suddenly pressed her lips against his in a kiss. John was shocked at the kiss, and before he had a chance to respond, Ashley has already pulled away. "Im so sorry John, I shouldn't have done that, I, I should go" Ashley attempted to make a quick get away, but suddenly felt herself being pulled into Johns arms, he brought he close to him, before kissing her softly on the lips. "The date doesn't have to end now, Ash, we could go in my hotel room, and I don't know, watch a few movies or something". " I would like that" Ashley replied, as John opened the hotel room door and invited the punk princess in. "But what about Jeff" Ashley questioned. "Don't worry about him, I managed to convince him to stay in another room for a few days" John replied. "Cool" Ashley replied, before seeing a pile of her stuff in the corner. "Why is my stuff in your room, John" Ashley questioned John curiously. "Oh that. Mickie came around earlier and dropped that off, she also told me to tell you that she does not expected to see you again tonight. "I will kill her one day I swear" Ashley could only laugh. "Im going to get changed out of these clothes anyway, why don't you pick a film that we could watch" Ashley said, as she quickly grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. "No chick flicks" John shouted, drawing loud giggles from Ashley. John looked though his film collection, looking for a film that both of them would enjoy, before he finally found one "perfect" he grinned as he put the film into the DVD player and pressed play, as Ashley came out of the bathroom, wearing her pyjama bottoms and a plain white tank top, with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She cuddled up to John on the sofa, as the film (too fast, too furious) began. They both enjoyed the film, John occasionally stealing a kiss from Ashley when she was not looking, drawing her attention from the TV and onto the former WWE champion. As the film finished, John stood up and stretched, before letting out a loud yawn. As he looked over to Ashley, he smiled when he saw her curled up on the sofa sound asleep, and she looked that she had been like that for at least the last 30 minutes. John simply pulled the covers over Ashley, before kissing her softly on her head. John then switched off the TV and headed for his bedroom.

John woke up the next morning to the sound of his mobile phone going off, with his theme music "my time is now" playing loudly. John groaned before answering the phone. "Hello". "Ah, Mr Cena, I am glad you finally answered the phone". As soon as John heard the voice, he knew exactly who was talking too, and quickly sat up from the bed. "Mr McMahon" John began nervously before continuing "Is there something you want". "Actually Mr Cena, I need to speak to you about Night of Champions, I have a proposal for you"

**NEXT CHAPTER - Find out what Mr McMahons proposal is regarding the Night of Champions, and what is has to do with John and Ashley**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Special thanks to annskieesofresh and Cena130 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

"Ok Mr McMahon, I will be over as soon as I can" John said, before hanging up the phone. "Shit, what does he want now" John thought as he quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before making his way into the front room to find his trainers. As he came out of his bedroom, that is when he saw the punk princess still sound asleep on his sofa. John groaned loudly, he did not want to be late for his meeting with Vince, but at the same time he did not want to leave the dirty diva on her own in his hotel room. John decided to try and wake Ashley up, which was a lot easier said than done. He tried everything but nothing seemed to work, that was when he got a very cunning and devious plan. He went over to the cupboard in the kitchen, got out a glass and filled it full of cold water. He then went and threw the water all over the sleeping Ashley. Ashley screamed loudly as the water made contact with her as she quickly got up from the bed, and was stunned to find herself covered in ice cold water, until she saw John standing there laughing wildly to himself. "What the hell John" Ashley said, still shocked over the incident "Don't just stand there, get me a towel or something". John quickly went into the bathroom and threw Ashley a towel, before saying "get dressed Ash, I have a meeting with Vince". "And why do I have to go" Ashley questioned back as she started to dry herself with the towel John had given her. "Because I don't want to leave you here all on your own" John smiled back. "Aw, your so sweet" Ashley said sarcastically and kissed him on the lips, before punching his arm hardly. "What was that for" John asked as he held his arm. "For getting me wet," Ashley replied, before grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom "I will be ready to go in a minute". "Of course you will" John muttered under his breath as Ashley entered the bathroom

John and Ashley both entered the WWE arena and went straight to Mr McMahon's office. His secretary showed them to his office and John knocked on the door. "Come in" was heard, and John proceeded to enter, followed closely by Ashley. "Mr Cena, glad you made it" the WWE chairmen greeted John, before turning to Ashley "Miss Massaro, I did not expect to see you here too, but it's a good job you are, I have a proposal for you as well" Ashley was shocked at the news, and took a seat next to John. John could tell Ashley was worried about what Vince was going to say, so simply held her hand, which seemed to calm her down. "You both know that the WWE pay per view Night of Champions is next week" they both nodded "Well, the reason I wanted to speak to you is because I want to offer you a shot at the titles". "John, I would like to be in the main event, it will be you vs Randy Orton for the WWE championship. "Mr Orton has already accepted the challenge but on one condition, the match is a steel cage match. "John, do you accept the challenge" John did not need one second before answering, replying instantly with a yes, which brought a large smile on the face of the WWE chairman. He then turned to Ashley "and I haven't forgotten about you, Miss Massaro, I was impressed with your match against Melina last week and I think that you deserve a shot at the women's championship, what do you say". Ashley was stunned by this news, but quickly accepted the challenge, before letting out an excited squeal and hugging John tightly, nearly choking him. "Excellent" Mr McMahon said as he showed them the way out. "I will arrange for you to sign the contracts next week on raw" and after shaking hands with both Ashley and John, they walked out of his office.

As they got into the car park, Ashley let out another loud excited squeal, and again hugged John "I cannot believe it John, we both have championship matches at Night of Champions, Im so excited". "I can see that" John replied, before getting into his car. "And what exactly is that meant to mean" Ashley questioned. "Nothing at all" John said innocently, before adding "come on, we have to go out and celebrate"

**Short chappie I know, but please review :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER – A champions vs contenders match on RAW as John and Ashley team up to face Randy Orton and Melina**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Special thanks to annskieesofresh and Cena130 for reviewing the last chapter**

* * *

John and Ashley both entered the WWE arena, and they were both in a really good mood. They had been on a few dates now, and thinks were starting to get serious between the 2 of them. The rumours about the 2 of them had already started but they did not care. Every time they passed a superstar, John would wrap his arm around Ashley's tiny waist and kiss her softly on the cheek, drawing blushes and giggles from Ashley. They both knew it would make the rumours worse, but at least they did not have anything to hide.

The both got more and more excited as they knocked on the door of the WWE chairman, Mr McMahon. They heard him call them in, and entered the room. Mr McMahon greeted them and told them to have a seat, which they both did. "So what can I do for you two" Mr McMahon questioned, before John replied "We are here to sign the contracts for the Night of Champions match". John and Ashley both turned and smiled to each other, before Vince went through his briefcase and pulled out 2 large contracts, drawing a loud squeal from Ashley. Vince quickly handed the contracts over, and as soon as John and Ashley received them, they signed them as quickly as they could before handing them back to the WWE chairman. John wrapped his arm around Ashley as Mr McMahon also signed the contract, finalising the match. Mr McMahon looked up to the couple before smiling at them "Well, the matches are confirmed for Night of Champions, good luck to the both of you". Mr McMahon shook both of their hands, before John and Ashley made there way for the door. "Just one more thing" Mr McMahon announced, forcing John and Ashley to turn around and face him again. "Yes" they both replied, eager to know what else Mr McMahon had to say. "As Night of Champions is on Sunday, I have arranged a Night of Champions preview match for tonight on RAW. It will be a champions vs contenders match mixed tag team match". "The contenders, John Cena and Ashley Massaro will face the WWE champion Randy Orton and the Women's champions Melina"

"WHAT" they both exclaimed, although Ashley was more shocked to hear the news than John was. "There is no way I am setting foot in the same ring as that animal, you saw what he did to me last week on RAW" Ashley told the WWE chairmen. "I am sorry Miss Massaro, but the match has already been sanctioned". "What if I don't show up for the match tonight" Ashley questioned back. "If you fail to wrestle in tonight's match Miss Massaro, then you can kiss goodbye to your title match at Night of Champions" replied the WWE chairmen, beginning to get angry. John could see Ashley was starting to get upset, and went over and hugged her, which seemed to calm her down. "Fine, I will wrestle to match" Ashley finally gave him, although she was still upset about it. "Fantastic news, well I have other things to do, so if you too would excuse me," Mr McMahon indicated to the door. John and Ashley both headed out the door and out of the sight of the WWE chairman

As soon as they were out of his office and into the corridor, tears began to roll down Ashley face. John instantly noticed this. "What's wrong Ash" John questioned as he brought her in for another hug. "Its just that, that I don't want to face him" Ashley managed to say in between sobs. John wiped away the tears that were rolling down Ashley's cheeks "Come on Ash, you know I hate to see you getting upset" before John looked Ashley directly in her tear filled eyes "I wont let Randy hurt you, I promise you Ash". Ashley began crying again, but not because she was upset, because she was happy. What John said had touched Ashley deeply, and that is when she realised that John was the perfect man for her. "I love you" Ashley told John. "Right back at ya" John smiled back, before wrapping his arm around Ashley again. "Come on punk princess, lets get ready for our match" John said, and they both headed for there separate locker rooms to prepare for the match

"Well its time for the main event King, a champions vs contenders intergender tag team match, and maybe also a preview of what will happen at the Night of Champions Pay Per View" J.R. Jim Ross proclaimed from the commentary table. "Im not sure about that JR, but something I would love to pay to view would be Ashley, and here she comes" said the King, getting excited about the divas as always as Ashley made her usual entrance to the ring, slapping a few fans hands as the made her way down the ramp and slid into the ring. "And here comes her partner" JR said as John Cena's music filled the arena and he made his appearance, with half the crown cheering for him and half the crowd booing him. John made his usual entrance and slid in the ring, doing his usual salute to the fans before walking over to his partner Ashley. Melina was the next superstar to make her entrance, proudly showing off her women's championship, drawing even louder boos from the fans. She waited at the top of the ramp, as Randy Orton's music filled the arena, again drawing loud boos from the crowd. As Randy and Melina made there way down the ramp, proudly showing off there championships, Randy was staring directly at Ashley, and she was literally frozen in fear as Randy and Melina entered the ring and went to there corner, on the opposite side of the ring from John and Ashley. John could see Ashley was frightened, and simply whispered into her ear what John said earlier about protecting her from him, which made Ashley feel a whole lot better.

Ashley and Melina would start the match, meaning John and Randy would start on the outside of the ring. As both divas circled around the ring, Randy saw an opportunity, and grabbed Ashley's hair, making her face him. This allowed Melina to attack her from behind. Melina forced Ashley into the corner before continuing to attack her. Melina, looking to gain any possible advantage ahead of her title defence at Night of Champions, looked to attack and weaken Ashley's right leg, and used a number of moves to weaken her leg, making Ashley scream out in pain after each move from Melina. John tried his hardest to motivate Ashley, and managed to get the crowd going, as the cheers for Ashley got louder and louder. Ashley could hear the crowd, and managed the summon the strength the punch Melina directly in the head, forcing the women's champion to back out of the corner, allowing Ashley to recover. Ashley then hit Melina with a drop kick, and crawled her way over to John's corner. But before Ashley could make the tag, she felt Randy grab her ankle and pull her back into the middle of the ring, before the WWE champions knocked John of the apron. Melina was able to recover whilst all this was happening, and began to attack Ashley again, delivering a brutal DDT before making the tag to her partner, Randy Orton. Randy slowly entered the ring and began stalking Ashley around the ring, eventually trapping her in the corner. As Randy approached the helpless Ashley, John suddenly snapped, and raced into the ring and attacked Randy. John delivered several right and left punches to Randy before throwing the WWE champion outside the ring, where John continued to attack him.

Back inside the ring, Melina and Ashley had started to fight again, although this time it was Ashley that had the upper hand, performing a number of different moves. But outside the ring, after Randy had used a low blow to regain his advantage of John, he threw the chain gang soldier into the steel ring steps, with John crying out in pain after his shoulder made contact with the unforgiving steel. With Ashley still distracted in fighting with Melina, Randy quickly slid into the ring, and whilst Ashley was focused on Melina, quickly turned the punk princess around and hit the RKO before going for a pin, and because Randy was still the legal man in the match, the referee had not choice but to make the 3 count.

After having there hands raised by the referee, Randy Orton and Melina quickly slid out of the ring, showing off their title belts to the crowd as they stood at the top of the ramp. John slid back into the ring as Ashley began to sit up, although she was holding her neck as she was still feeling the affects of the RKO.

John managed to stand up, and then helped Ashley to her feet. "Im so sorry Ash, I let you down" John said, clearly upset at failing to keep his promise of protecting Ashley from the WWE champion. "Don't worry about it John, you did your best, just make sure you beat him on Sunday". John smiled back at Ashley, before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips as RAW ended.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – John and Ashley get ready for their title matches at Night of Champions**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Special thanks to annskieesofresh and Cena130 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

* * *

It was the day before the Night of Champions pay per view, and as usual on a Saturday morning, John had over slept. He started to wake up about 11 o clock, and rolled over expecting to find Ashley lying beside him, but she was not there. John quickly sat up, still tired but also confused about where Ashley had gotten to, until she walked in through the bedroom door. "John, have you been asleep all this time whilst I was gone" Ashley questioned. "No" John lied, although Ashley could tell he was not telling the truth. "Come on John, get your ass up, you promised we would go out today" Ashley used her best puppy dog eyes look. John groaned, before finally giving in and getting out of bed. "So where did you go earlier anyway" John questioned as he put on his chain gang soldier design T-shirt. "Nowhere in particular" Ashley replied back. "Ash, are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to force it out of you" John said with a devious smile on his face. "Im not saying a word" Ashley replied back, before John picked her up and threw her on the bed, where he quickly jumped on beside her and began to tickle her. "John, John stop it" Ashley managed to say in between giggles, before she finally told John where she was. "I was with Mickie, OK" John stopped tickling her, allowing Ashley to sit up. "Her boyfriend had just broken up with her and she is really upset about it". "Is she OK" John asked. "I think so" Ashley replied, before continuing "she was really upset about it earlier, but I think I managed to calm her down a little bit". There was a brief awkward silence between the 2 of them, before Ashley spoke up "I guess I had better get back to Mickie then, what are you going to do". "Don't worry about me Ash, Jeff and I were planning on working out anyway". "Don't embarrass him to badly baby" Ashley said with a giggle, before kissing John on the lips and standing up. "I will meet up with you later OK" Ashley said, John simply nodded his head as he put his trainers on. Ashley gave John a small wave as she made her way out of the room.

John made his way out the room, and walked down the corridor to find Jeff's room. He knocked on the intercontinental champions door and waited patiently for an answer. Jeff quickly answered the door. "Hey man" Jeff greeted John. "You ready to go" John said to Jeff. "Sure, just let me grab my basketball and I'll be ready to go" Jeff said as he quickly closed the door, before re-appearing a couple of minutes later with his favourite basketball. "What is the basketball for" John questioned, "I thought we were working out". "We are, but that does not mean I can't kick your ass at basketball afterwards" Jeff replied as he started dribbling the basketball down the corridor. "That will be the day," John said sarcastically, before giving chase to the rainbow haired warrior.

As they reached the weights room on the bottom floor of the hotel, they saw the one person that they did not want to see, the WWE champion Randy Orton, lifting large weights on a bench. As soon as John walked in, Randy instantly stopped and walked over to them. "What do you two want" Randy asked in a cold tone. "None of your business Orton, just get out of my way" John said, pushing Orton out of his way. Randy could only laugh, he knew he was winding John up and he loved it. "Where is Ashley anyway, has she finally realised what a loser you are" Randy said whilst laughing. "I think I might go and show her what a real man looks like". As soon as Randy said that comment, John instantly squared up to the WWE champion "You go near Ashley, and I will make you pay" John threatened. "Your threats don't work on me Cena, all I can say is it is a good job our match is a steel cage match, it means I wont have to RKO your little punk princess for the 3rd week in a row" Randy laughed, before John snapped, and punched Randy in the face, before he was quickly pulled away by Jeff. "You will pay for that Cena" Orton shouted, touching his lip that had began to bleed, as Jeff pulled a very angry John out of the weights room. "What the hell are you doing man" Jeff question John. "I just lost it, I shouldn't have done it, but he just makes me so angry" John replied back. "Come on, let's get out of here before you cause anymore trouble" Jeff said as they both walked out of the gym area, and outside towards the basketball court. They began their game, and had only been playing for a few minutes before Ashley came out and joined them. "I thought you two would be out here," Ashley said, as John went over to her and kissed her. "How is Mickie doing" John questioned. "She is doing alright, she is a big girl, she will be fine" Ashley replied before looking at John's hand which had turned a bright shade of red. "John, what happened to your hand" Ashley questioned as the held his hand in hers. "Nothing" John quickly said, before Jeff butted in " John punched Randy". "What" Ashley exclaimed, before looking at John. "He deserved it, he was insulting you and I just lost it, can we drop the subject now". "Fine" Ashley said, before adding "Anyway mr chain gang soldier, you promised you would help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow night" Ashley said with a smile, before John grinned back at her. As they both walked off the court, Jeff shouted, "What am I supposed to do now", making Ashley and John turn around. They both looked at each other, before Ashley had an idea. "Why don't you go and talk to Mickie, maybe you could cheer her up" Ashley suggested to Jeff. "I don't think that is such a good idea" Jeff said, "I don't even know her". "Nonsense" Ashley replied "She is staying in room 218". Before Jeff had a chance to reply, Ashley and John had already begun walking away, and were heading back to the hotel.

Back in the hotel room, Ashley was trying on a number of different clothes, trying to find the perfect look. "What about this" Ashley said as she came out of the bathroom, wearing her usual combat boots, a black and grey mini skirt and a plain white top. "I love it" John said as he lay on the bed, admiring Ashley. "You have said that for each outfit I have tried on, think you could be a little more helpful," Ashley suggested. "Ash, its not my fault your so beautiful" John said as he got of the bed and walked over to her. "You look fantastic whatever you wear". "Thanks John" Ashley said, before softly kissing him on the lips. "By the way" John said pulling apart from the kiss, "This outfit is definitely my favourite". "This outfit it is then" Ashley smiled back, before kissing him again. As Ashley went back into the bathroom to get changed, John said something else "Why did you tell Jeff to go and see Mickie, Ash, tell me your not thinking about getting them together". "Would that be so bad" Ashley replied "come on John, there both lonely and I think there a cute couple". "But there so different" John said sitting on the bed, before Ashley came out of the bathroom and joined him on the bed. "People used to say that about us John, and look at us now" Ashley said, before adding, "I love you John" I love you too Ash" John quickly replied, before giving her a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Night of Champions is here, will John and Ashley win their matches. Plus will Ashley's plan to get Jeff and Mickie together work ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Special thanks to annskieesofresh, abbygreene and Cena130 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

* * *

Jeff Hardy stood outside the door of room 218, the room where Mickie James was staying. "Man, I feel like such as idiot" Jeff muttered, before clearing the thoughts from his head and gently knocking on the door. Mickie quickly answered the door, and was stunned to find Jeff standing there.

"Jeff" Mickie said weakly, still shocked at seeing the rainbow haired warrior standing at the door. Jeff simply looked at Mickie; she was in a really bad state. Her greasy hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, her clothes were all wrinkled and dirty, and she has tearstains down both of the cheeks. Jeff felt sorry for her, before he realised that Mickie was staring right at him, still waiting to find out why he has knocked on her door.

"Mickie" Jeff began nervously "Ash told me about what happened, and said you needed some cheering up, and well, here I am". Mickie smiled weakly at the intercontinental champion before inviting him into the hotel room.

"Excuse the mess" Mickie said as Jeff walked into the front room. "No worries" Jeff quickly replied, "If you think this is bad, you should check out my hotel room". Mickie chuckled a little, before sitting down on the sofa, where Jeff quickly sat down beside her. "Thanks for coming here Jeff" Mickie said, as she again smiled weakly at Jeff.

"So what happened between you and him" Jeff questioned. Mickie looked at Jeff, before her eyes began to fill with tears. Jeff was unsure what to do, but quickly pulled Mickie into a hug. Mickie was now sobbing loudly into Jeff's chest.

After a few minutes, Mickie was able to pull herself together. She pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I just thought it might help" Jeff said. "No, its OK" Mickie began "I thought that he was a really nice guy, we did everything together and I thought he really liked me, then a couple of days ago I got a text from him saying that our relationship was over" The tears began to roll down Mickie's cheeks once again, as she stuttered "And I just don't know what to do Jeff". Jeff quickly brought her in for another hug. This hug lasted longer, about 5 minutes, before Mickie again broke free from it.

"I'm sorry Mickie, but I have to go, the Night of Champions pay per view starts soon, and I was meant to meet John and Ash about 5 minutes ago" Jeff said, standing up and making his way towards the door. Mickie stood up also and opened the door for him, but as he was about to walk out Mickie said something else "Thanks for coming Jeff, You're a great friend" Mickie said before kissing him on the cheek. Before Jeff has a chance to respond, Mickie has already shut the door.

Jeff simply stood outside the door, and touched his cheek, the one that Mickie has kissed, before a large smile came across his face.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted though, as John slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on man, were late enough as it is, Ashley is already waiting in the car". "I'm coming now" Jeff replied, as he and John made their way down the corridor to the car park

"Here we are then," John said as all 3 of them entered the locker room. "How come you can get your own private locker room but me and Jeff don't" Ashley pouted, crossing her arms in an upset, childish way.

"Because" John began as he wrapped his arms around Ashley and brought her in for a hug "I'm in the main event, and Vince has decided that everyone competing in the main event gets there own locker room, so they can prepare themselves for it without being distracted by a load of other guys, or in my case, girls" John said with a big smile on his face, whilst Ashley stuck her tongue out at him before leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry to interrupt guys" Jeff said, coming out of the bathroom "But my match is next, wish me luck". "Best of luck man" John said, patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck Jeff" Ashley said giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks guys" Jeff said as he picked up his intercontinental title and made his way out of the locker room.

Mickie was sitting in her hotel room, randomly flicking thought TV channels, when she came across the WWE pay per view Night of Champions. Mickie simply shrugged her shoulders and decided to watch, and a small smile came across her face when she saw Jeff making his way down to the ring, before an even larger smile came across her face when she saw his opponent, the one and only Y2J Chris Jericho.

Back in John's locker room, John and Ashley were watching the match with keen interest. As Jeff went to the top rope and hit the Swanton bomb, Ashley cheered loudly "Go Jeff". John could only laugh at how excited his girlfriend was getting. "I hope you will get this excited during my match" John said. "Of course" Ashley said, raising her hand to her chest as an indication of how shocked she was at John comments, before laughing and kissing him on the lips. When she turned back around to the TV, she saw Jeff making his way up to the ramp, proudly showing off his intercontinental title as the crowd cheered loudly for the rainbow haired warrior.

Ashley quickly stood up. "Well, I guess I should go and get ready for my match" Ashley said before she disappeared behind the bathroom door, before re-appearing a few minutes later in her wrestling outfit. "What do you think" Ashley questioned the doctor of thuganomics as she twisted around to allow John to see the whole of her outfit.

"You look fantastic" John said as he went over and kissed her. John then held out his hand, which Ashley took, as he made his way out of the locker room. "Where are we going" Ashley questioned. "You don't think Im going to leave my baby alone before her big match do you" John replied as they reached the backstage arena. "Your so sweet" Ashley said, kissing him on his forehead before her entrance music started. Ashley made her way towards the titantron, before John shouted to her "Good luck Ash". Ash turned around, blew a kiss to John, before she disappeared behind the titantron and walked down the ramp towards the ring, waving to the crowd who had greeted her with loud cheers.

Mickie started clapping as soon as she saw Ashley making her way down to the ring, although she still could not get Chris out of her head. She had liked him since he first made his comeback in WWE, but never told anyone, not even Ashley, of her feelings for him.

After Melina has made her way down to the ring, greeted with loud boo's, the match began. Melina started the match better, getting Ashley into a headlock before forcing her into a corner, delivering several kicks and punches before the referee pulled the women's champion away. Ashley took advantage of this, and took Melina down to the mat with a spear, delivering a series of punches to Melina, before Melina dug her nails into Ashley's eyes. As Ashley recovered from the attack, Melina rolled her up in a pin, but could only get a 2 count. Melina let out a loud screech at the failure to hear the 3 count, and began to argue with the referee. Ashley took advantage of this, and delivered a dropkick to Melina's head. As Melina got back up, Ashley hit her with a chick kick, before climbing to the top rope and delivering the star struck. 1,2,3 the referee counted. "Your winner, and the new women's champion, Ashley Massaro" The ring announcer proudly announced as the referee presented the women's title to Ashley. The emotions got the better of Ashley, as tears of joy began to roll down her face as she lifted the women's title above her head, the fans nearly tearing the roof of the building because they were cheering so loud for her.

Ashley made her way backstage, receiving many congratulations from a number of passing superstars, before seeing the one superstar she wanted to see, John Cena, who was waiting patiently for his girlfriend outside his locker room. As soon as Ashley saw him, she raced towards him and jumped into his arms, as she spun her around. "Im so proud of you" John said as he stopped spinning her around and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Jeff came out of the locker room to see John and Ashley kissing, and made a disgusted look towards the couple. "Will you two get a room" Jeff laughed, before turning to Ashley "Congrats Ash, you deserved it"

"Thanks Jeff" Ashley said, before continuing to kiss her boyfriend. Jeff simply rolled his eyes and left the couple on their own.

John and Ashley were cuddled up on John's sofa in his locker room watching the rest of the pay per view. Ashley's head was resting against John's chest, whilst he had both his arms wrapped protectively around her. Every now and again John would steal a kiss from Ashley, drawing laughs from both of them. "Where did Jeff go anyway" Ashley questioned John, still cuddled up to him. "I think he left, he said it was too gross watching up kiss all the time". Ashley could only laugh, "Poor Jeff, he really needs a girlfriend"

As the second to last match finished, John stood up "Well, here I go then" John said, mentally preparing himself for his match against Randy. "You will be fine John" Ashley said standing up and hugging John, before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the locker room and into the backstage arena.

As they reached the backstage arena, John heard his entrance music playing loudly throughout the arena, and he could hear the majority of the fans were cheering for him, although there were also a few boo's. "Good luck John" Ashley said, kissing him passionately on the lips. "Thanks Ash" John said nervously, before taking a deep breath and going out to greet the crowd.

"Well, well, well, look who is her all on her own" Randy said walking behind Ashley with a devious smirk on his face. Ashley simply shot the WWE champion a dirty look, before a third person was added to the conversation. "Why don't you just leave her alone Randy" Jeff threatened, putting his arm around Ashley's shoulders in a protective way. "Out of my way freak, I don't have time for you" Randy said as he heard his music fill the arena. He pushed Jeff out of the way before heading out of sight. "He is such a jerk" Jeff said. "I know" Ashley agreed, before adding "come on Jeff, lets go back to the locker room and hopefully watch John kick his ass"

Ashley and Jeff reached the locker room just in time to see both superstars in the ring, as the large steel cage was being lowered. John swallowed nervously as the cold steel hit the floor, and the bell rang to indicate the start of the match. Randy started better, getting John in a headlock, before forcing him into the corner. John tried to fight back but Randy managed to counter his moves. Randy was in full control now as he locked John in another headlock, forcing him down onto the mat. John started to fight back, but was quickly losing consciousness. "Come on John" Ashley pleaded backstage, as did the majority of the fans in the arena. With all of his remaining strength, John was able to get a punch in at Randy, which hit him directly in the face, making Randy break the hold. As Randy was recovering, John launched himself into the ropes before knocking Randy off his feet with a flying shoulder block, before delivering the 5-knuckle shuffle. John then picked Randy up and threw him against the steel cage, drawing blood from the legend killer's face, before hitting him with a huge FU. With all the strength that John had left, he began to climb the cage, and slowly but surely made it to the top, before climbing down the opposite side and feeling the arena floor. John collapsed to the floor, the match had taken everything out of him, but he was able to smile when he heard the ring announcer state "Your winner, and the new WWE Champion, John Cena". The referee handed John the belt, and after helping the new champion to his feet, raised his hand.

John managed to reach the top of the titantron, but before disappearing from the fans sight, he turned around one last time, and proudly raised the title above his head. The fans cheered loudly for the new champion, and he did his trademark salute before disappearing from their sights.

As soon as John reached the backstage arena, the first person he saw was a very excited Ashley. As soon as Ashley saw John, she screamed and quickly went over to hug him. "Go easy on me Ash" John laughed "Im a little sore from the match". "Im sorry baby" Ashley said, sweetly kissing the new champion "Im just so proud of you". John wrapped his arm around Ashley "Come on then Ash, lets go find Jeff and celebrate our victory"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – It's the RAW after Night of Champions. Mickie confesses her feelings to Ashley, and a new challenger comes after John's title**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Special thanks to abbygreene, annskieesofresh and Cena130 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

* * *

John and Ashley entered the RAW arena, and they were in a really good mood. John was making all sorts of jokes and Ashley could barely catch her breath because she was laughing so much.

But then John went silent, so did Ashley, as they saw the legend killer Randy Orton approaching them. John wrapped his arm protectively around Ashley as Randy got closer and closer to them, until he was standing practically opposite them.

"What do you want Randy" John asked, not really wanting to speak to the legend killer. "I would just like to apologise for my behaviour over the last couple of weeks, I apologise to both you and Ashley, and I hope we can put this behind us and become friends", Randy said, sticking his hand out to John in the hope of making peace with him

John and Ashley were certainly shocked at Randy's outburst, and John looked at Ashley, unsure of what to do or say. After a few minutes of silence, John looked back at Randy, and shook his hand. "Thank you John" Randy said, before walking away from the couple

"Well, that was weird" Ashley said as they continued to make there way to John's locker room. "Tell me about it" John said as he opened the door and allowed Ashley into the locker room first, before he entered himself and closed the door behind him. They both took a seat on the sofa and watched the TV as RAW began. "So who are you facing tonight baby" Ashley said as she cuddled up to the WWE Champion. "I have a non title match against Jamie Noble, so it should be an easy win for me" John said smiling as he flexed his muscles. Ashley could only laugh at John. "What about you anyway, do you have a match tonight" John questioned. "No" Ashley replied "But if it OK with you, could I come down to ringside with you for your match". "Of course Ash" John said, kissing the dirty diva on the cheek. "Fantastic" Ashley smiled at the WWE champion, before she locked lips with him in a deep embrace.

They were still kissing when Jeff walked in. "Sorry guys" the rainbow haired warrior said, as they pulled apart to see who was at the door. "Have you ever heard of knocking" John asked Jeff, a little upset at having been interrupted. "In my defence, you and Ash are kissing all the time, and this is the first time I have ever interrupted the two of you". "It was a lot more than once Jeff" Ashley said, standing from the sofa.

"And where do you think you are going" John said, grabbing Ashley's hand to stop her leaving. "I promised Mickie I would meet up with her, she says she has something important to tell me, and you know Mickie, she cannot keep any secrets", Ashley said as she kissed John on the cheek before heading out of the locker room.

--

"Ashes" Mickie exclaimed loudly as soon as she saw the dirty diva approaching. "Micks" Ashley exclaimed back, before bringing her best friend in for a hug. "Congrats on beating that witch Melina, Ash, the women's title looks perfect around your waist". "Thanks Micks" Ashley said smiling at her friend "Anyway, you said you had something to tell me". "Oh yes, but I'm not saying anything here, we need to go somewhere quiet". "What about Johns locker room" Ashley suggested. "Will John be in there" Mickie said nervously. "I think that he went down to the gym to get ready for his match, but even if he is still in there, I will just kick him out" Ashley said as a devious smile came across her face. "Lets go them" Mickie said, as the two girls linked arms and headed for Johns locker room.

"Here we are then," Ashley proudly announced as she opened the door to the locker room, allowing Mickie in first before shutting the door behind her. "So what did you want to tell me, something so important that you could not tell me over the phone obviously" Ashley laughed. "Well" Mickie began "I have never told anyone this, but I really like a certain superstar on our roster". Ashley began very interested in the conversation now, and she has almost certain that Mickie was going to say Jeff Hardy, meaning her plan to get the two of them together would have worked. "Its Chris Jericho" Mickie finally revealed. Ashley was certainly shocked, she was almost certain that Mickie had just said Chris Jericho. "Can you repeat that please Mickie" Ashley requested, desperately hoping to hear the words Jeff Hardy come from Mickie's mouth. "Chris Jericho" Mickie repeated, a large grin coming across her face simply by mentioning his name. "No, no, no, this isn't meant to happen" Ashley accidentally said, really meaning to think it rather than actually saying it. "Ash, what is up with you" Mickie said, curious about how Ashley has reacted to the news. Ashley quickly realised that Mickie was staring at her. "Nothing is wrong Micks, I'm really happy for you" Ashley said smiling back at her best friend, before adding "But what about Jeff". Mickie had to thing about what Ashley had said before offering a reply, "I like Jeff as a friend, unfortunately nothing more". What the two divas has failed to realise however was that Jeff Hardy was standing outside the locker room door. Jeff had gone back to the locker room to pick up his jacket, which he had left in John's locker room. He was about to walk in when he heard Ashley and Mickie talking, he wanted to walk away but he couldn't, especially when he heard Mickie say "but I really like a certain superstar on our roster". Jeff stood outside the locker room, listening to the diva's conversation. His heart simply sang when he heard Mickie say "I like Jeff as a friend, unfortunately nothing more". Jeff could only sigh loudly as soon as he heard these words coming from Mickie's mouth. He began to walk away, not really wanting to hear any more

--

Jamie Noble came down for his match against the new WWE Champion John Cena.

John Cena, accompanied by his girlfriend and women's champion Ashley Massaro, then made his way down to ringside, drawing especially loud cheers from the crowd.

The match between the two of them did not last long, as John dominated from start to finish, quickly finishing the match with an FU, before locking Noble in the STFU, forcing the cruiserweight to tap out.

The bell was rung, and John was announced as the winner of the match. John quickly broke the STFU hold on Noble and stood up, allowing the referee to raise his hand. Ashley quickly joined the WWE champion in the ring, handing him his belt before giving the doctor of thuganomics a quick hug and kiss on the lips.

But the night for John was only just beginning. Whilst he was celebrating in the ring with his girlfriend Ashley, the music of Triple H filled the arena, as the king of kings appeared at on the titontron, looking smartly dressed in a suit as usual. He received plenty of boos from the crowd, but simply ignored them as he began to speak into the microphone.

"Well done on the win Cena, you won the match and barely broke into a sweat, bravo," Triple H said as he began to walk down the ramp, applauding ironically. As Triple H approached the ring, John whispered into Ashley's ear, and she quickly made an exit from the ring, as Triple H entered it.

"I'm going to be blunt here Cena, you have something I want" Triple H said pointing at the WWE Championship that was sat on John's shoulder. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way". "The easy way, where you simply hand the title over to me, which would save you the embarrassment of me beating you, or the hard way, where I beat you into a bloody pulp in front your girlfriend and all the fans in this arena, and take your title from you". John squared up to the game, and it looked like a fight was about to break out, until the legend killer Randy Orton raced down to the ring, quickly separating the 2 rivals. After Randy had separated the two of them, he quickly went by John's side. Triple H picked up his microphone, and simply laughed loudly. "What is this Cena, your little helper monkey, what is the matter Cena, too afraid to fight me on your own". John Cena was about the respond back, but unfortunately for John he did not see Triple H wink at Randy. Before John even had a chance to react, he was hit by a vicious RKO. Triple H helped Randy to his feet, and they shook hands, before laughing at the fallen John Cena. Randy Orton continued to assault the fallen WWE Champion by kicking him hard in the stomach as Ashley could only watch on the outside of the ring. Ashley begged them to leave John alone as Triple H slid out of the ring, and picked up with trusty sledgehammer. As soon as the sledgehammer was in the hands of the king of kings, a large smile came across his face. He quickly entered the ring and instructed Randy to hold up John. Randy picked up the WWE Champion, holding him securely. John tried to fight back, but he was too weak. Triple H wasted little time, as he drove the sledgehammer straight into the ribs of John Cena. John screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees, before Triple H hit him again with the sledgehammer, but this time directly into his forehead. A small cut appeared about Johns eye as a result of the blow, as the doctor of thuganomics collapsed to the mat with a loud thud. Triple H was not finished though, and instructed Randy to pick John up again. Randy struggled to lift John, but finally managed it, and held him securely as Triple H again drove the sledgehammer into the ribs of John Cena, only this time a loud crack was heard on impact, with John letting out an even louder scream of pain. John again fell to his knees, and after being held securely by Randy Orton, Triple H delivered another shot with the sledgehammer to John's head. The cut that had formed on Johns eye had been made a lot worse now, and blood was pouring down his face. Ashley, her eyes full of tears after watching her boyfriend being assaulted like this, screamed for them to stop, and Triple H indicated Randy to lift John up again. Ashley's wished were finally answered as the rainbow haired warrior Jeff Hardy raced down to the ring and began punching Randy. After knocking down the legend killer, Jeff turned to Triple H. Unfortunately for Jeff, Triple H was expecting him, and as soon as Jeff turned around to face him, was met with a sledgehammer to the ribs. Jeff Hardy fell to the mat, clutching his ribs as Triple H hit Jeff in the head with the sledgehammer, the same thing he did to John. Triple H again helped Randy to his feet, and after checking out the damage they had done to the two superstars, smiled contently at each other and exited the ring.

Ashley slid into the ring, and quickly raced over to the fallen John. Ashley could see he was in a lot of pain, as she held his head in her arms, tears streaming down her face. What Ashley had failed to realise was that whilst her back was turned, Triple H and Randy Orton had gotten back into the ring.

Randy grabbed a chunk of Ashley's dirty blonde hair and pulled her away from her boyfriend. Ashley managed to break free from Randy's grip and attempted to run, but Randy was able to grab her around the waist and hold her securely. She attempted to fight back but Randy was too strong. Triple H could only laugh at how much Ashley was struggling, before he walked over to her. He wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek, before he began talking to her. "Ashley, as your boyfriend is probably unable to hear me right now, I will leave the message with you, tell him to enjoy the WWE championship whilst he has it, and also tell him if he wants to stop me, he will need to put up more of a fight than that" A large smirk coming across the face of the kings of kings after he had finished talking.

"You bastard" Ashley said angrily, as she attempted to lunge at the game. Unfortunately for Ashley however, Randy Orton was still holding her. Triple H simply laughed at Ashley's pathetic attempts to escape, before he began to get angry himself. He grabbed a large chunk of Ashley's hair, making her scream in pain, before he said "such bad language for a girl as sweet as you". "Go to hell" Ashley angrily said, again attempting to break from Randy's hold but to no avail, "John will make you pay". Triple H simply laughed as Ashley, before walking away from her and stepping out of the ring. Randy threw Ashley hardly down onto the mat, before exiting the ring and running to catch up with Triple H. The tears continued to roll down Ashley's face as she crawled over to John, who was not moving.

**So there is another chapter, I know at the moment it looks like a Chris/Mickie pairing, but dont worry, a twist is coming soon**

**NEXT CHAPTER – The aftermath of RAW, as the true extent of John's injuries are revealed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Special thanks to Cena130, abbygreene and annskieesofresh for reviewing the last chapter**

* * *

Ashley was sat all alone in the hospital waiting room. She has been there for hours. Her legs were numb from the hard seats, but Ashley did not care. All Ashley cared about was John. Every time a doctor or a nurse or anyone hospital related walked past, Ashley would always ask them how John was doing, but unfortunately, because she was not family, the hospital staff refused to tell her anything.

She continued to wait in the hospital waiting area, tears streaming down her face as she remembered what Triple H and Randy did to John. How he screamed in pain as the sledgehammer made contact with his ribs. Ashley struggled to contain herself. She was all alone as by the time that the WWE medical staff got John and Jeff to the hospital, all of the other superstars and divas has already left the RAW arena. Ashley was all alone and she was really scared, she just wanted to see John and tell him she loved him.

Ashley was seriously close to breaking point. That was until Jeff Hardy walked out of the medical room into the waiting room, whilst being accompanied by a doctor. As soon as Ashley saw the rainbow haired warrior, she quickly jumped up from her hard seat and hugged the intercontinental champion, burying her head deep into his chest as her tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Jeff could only wince in pain at how hard Ashley was squeezing him, but seeing how upset she was, did not break the hug. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Jeff, you were not even involved, you just tried to do the right thing and look what happened". That is all Ashley managed to say, before she broke down in tears again. Jeff simply did the best he could to comfort the punk princess. "Ash, really, don't worry, I'm not even hurt, its just bruising". "I still recommend that you take it easy Mr Hardy, you were lucky just to suffer bruising, it could have been a lot worse" A voice was heard in the background, as Jeff and Ashley broke the hug to see who was talking. "Doctor, can you please let me see John" Ashley pleaded to the doctor. "I am sorry, Miss Massaro, you know the rules, only medical personal are allowed to see Mr Cena at this current time". "Can you at least tell me how he is then, please" Ashley begged the doctor, desperate to know how John was. "I'm sorry, Miss Massaro, but I can only discuss such information to family members". "Please, tell me something, I am begging you" Ashley pleaded with the doctor, her eyes full of tears. Jeff pulled Ashley in for another hug, trying his best to calm the self pro-claimed dirty diva down. "Ash, I know you want to see John, but the hospital have rules, and you cant, don't worry, I'm sure that John will be ok". Ashley tried her hardest to find comfort in Jeff's words, but until she actually saw and spoke to the WWE Champion, her worries would continue.

Jeff finally managed to calm Ashley down, and they both went and sat back down in the hospital waiting room. But Ashley was still worried about John. She began to pace around the room, making Jeff dizzy as she constantly moved back and forth, biting her fingernails, which she always did when she was scared or upset.

"Ash, will you sit down please" the youngest Hardy begged. Ashley did as Jeff said, and took a seat next to him. Jeff wrapped his arm protectively around Ashley's shoulders. "John will be fine, I'm sure of it, John wouldn't like you to get this upset over nothing". "Thanks Jeff" Ashley said as she smiled weakly at the intercontinental champion.

There was an awkward 10-minute silence between the two of them, before Jeff finally spoke up, "I saw some vending machines over there, you hungry". "No" Ashley muttered, how could she even thing about food at this time, all her concern was focused on John. "Ash, you need to eat something". "I'm fine Jeff, really" Ashley replied. "I'll be right back then" Jeff said as he stood up and made his way over to the vending machines, digging his hands into his jeans pocket searching for loose change. Jeff did not want to leave Ashley on her own, not even for a second, and continually looked behind him, making sure that Ashley was ok. He sighed loudly, he could see how upset and distressed Ashley was getting, and seeing Ashley so upset was beginning to upset the rainbow haired warrior as well.

Jeff quickly returned from the vending machines to see Ashley sat in exactly the same position she was in when he left. "How you doing" Jeff asked Ashley, patting her on the shoulder softly as he walked past. Ashley didn't even answer Jeff's question, as she immediately stood up from her seat as she heard the medical room doors open, and saw two people walking towards the waiting room. Ashley knew as soon as she saw them that one of them was John, and she ran over to them as quickly as she could. "John" Ashley called out as she continued to run towards them. As soon as Ashley reached the WWE Champion, she locked him in a hug, she was just so happy to see he was ok. "Easy Ash, not so hard" John said wincing in pain, as Ashley loosened the grip around his waist.

"So what did the doctor say" Ashley asked, eager to know how injured John was. John was silent for a minute, before answering, "I have got 3 broken ribs and a pretty bad concussion, meaning I wont be able to compete for about a week". "Oh no" that was all Ashley could say before she broke into tears. "Please don't cry Ash" John begged as he brought the punk princess in for a hug. "Actually Mr Cena" the doctor butted in "given how injured you actually are, I would recommend that you stay out of the ring for at least two till three full weeks, that includes no training or anything that is likely to make your injury worse". "Rubbish" John said, still hugging Ashley whilst speaking to the doctor "I am going to raw next week for my revenge on Triple H and Randy". "It is your choice, Mr Cena, I cannot stop you, but please remember if this injury gets any worse, you could be out of WWE for a lot longer than 2 weeks" That was all the doctor said, before he walked off.

"Come on Ash" John said, cupping the dirty diva's face in his hand and wiping away her tears "Lets get out of here". "Agreed" Ashley said, raising a smile for the WWE Champion. John and Ashley then walked back to the waiting room to pick up Jeff, before they headed for the car park of the hospital. Luckily for them, the WWE staff had arranged for 2 hire cars to be left outside the hospital so the superstars had a way of transport back to the hotel.

As the trio reached the first car, Jeff helped Ashley load the bags into the car, as John was too injured to do any serious lifting. "Thanks for everything today Jeff" Ashley said as she hugged Jeff, before kissing him on the cheek and getting into the drivers side of the car. "Thanks a lot man, for everything, first saving my ass and then taking care of Ash" John said, as the two superstars bumped fists with each other, a trademark goodbye for the two of them. "No problems man" Jeff said in reply "just take care of yourself, alright". With that said, Jeff walked over to his car, and after getting in and starting the engine, drove out of the hospital car park, sticking his hand out of the window and waving at the couple before he went completely out of their sights.

John slowly climbed into the passenger side of the car. "How you holding up baby" Ashley asked as John put his seatbelt on. "I've been better" John replied, before changing the subject "why are you driving anyway, you're a terrible driver, your too slow and cautious for my liking" John said with a grin. Ashley raised her hand to her chest and made a shocked look on her face. "FYI, I am not a terrible driver, just because I am not a road maniac like you doesn't make me a bad driver". John could only laugh at how defensive Ashley was getting, he always knew the best way to wind her up, even in a serious situation like this. Ashley began the car and proceeded to drive out of the car park.

"How about this then" Ashley said as they pulled onto the main road "to make the car journey more bearable, you can choose the music we listen too". "Really" John said, "I can listen to any music I want". "Yes" Ashley replied "even that rap crap that you like so much". "Rap is not crap ok," John said, now he was the one getting defensive, as he searched through the radio stations looking for a decent music station.

"Here we are then," Ashley announced as she pulled the car into the hotels car park. "That's wasn't so terrible was it" Ashley questioned John as she got out of the car and opened the boot of the car, and began lifting the bags out of it. "Let me help you" John said, shutting the car door behind him and grabbing his back from the floor. "No John, I will do it" Ashley stated, not wanting John to hurt himself further. "I can carry my own bag Ashley, fucking hell" John said, his voice getting louder and angrier as he spoke. "Fine" Ashley said in an upset tone as she locked the car up, grabbed her bag and started walking a few steps in front of John, leaving him struggling to carry the heavy bag behind him. John shook his head, and threw the bag down to the floor, realising he was in too much pain to carry the bag on his own. "Ash, please wait" John called out, making Ashley turn around. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it's just with the injury and everything". "Its ok John" Ashley said as she walked back to the WWE Champion "but I'm just trying to help you". "I know that, and I am really grateful for it" John said as he leaned in and kissed Ashley on the lips. Ashley then grabbed the bag that John was holding, and they both walked into the hotel entrance. John with his arm wrapped around the punk princess.

John lay next to Ashley on the double bed, watching the punk princess sleeping soundly beside him. John and Ashley had actually gone to bed hours ago, but John just couldn't get to sleep. He didn't know why not, maybe it was his injury and the pain he was suffering because of it, or maybe it was because he was feeling sorry for himself because of the state he had got himself into, or more Triple H and Randy Orton had got him into. He sighed loudly as he rested his hands on top of his head. He looked over at the punk princess again, who was still sleeping soundly. John flicked some of Ashley's dirty blonde hair away from her face, and simply smiled down at her as she made a little snoring sound. "God I love you" John whispered, as a small smile came across the face of the dirty diva. "I love you too," Ashley whispered back, before she opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. "What's wrong John" Ashley questioned. "Nothing baby, go back to sleep" John said. "John, talk to me, please" Ashley pleaded. "Its nothing Ash, really, its just with my injury, it makes it a little uncomfortable to sleep" John replied. "I understand, is there anything I can do for you John" Ashley asked. "No, its fine, just go back to sleep ok" John replied. "Ok, if you need anything, just wake me ok" Ashley said before kissing John on the cheek and lying back in bed, attempting to get back to sleep. A smile came across Johns face as he looked over at Ashley "I'm so happy I found you" John thought, before he rested his head on the pillow and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

**I know that chapter probably sucked, but please review :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER – On RAW, Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho get into a fight over Mickie, plus Jeff faces Triple H in a match. How will Jeff do against the king of kings without his friend John Cena by his side?**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Special thanks to abbygreene, Inday and annskieesofresh for reviewing the last chapter :)**

* * *

John was sat on the sofa in his hotel room, bored out of his skull. Because of the injury he has not been able to do any training, meaning he had not seen any other WWE superstars, apart from Ashley of course.

"Are you sure you going to be alright on your own" Ashley said, as she came out of the bedroom into the living room where John was, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. "Wow, you look fantastic" John said as he stood up from the sofa and walked over to the punk princess, kissing her on the lips. "Are you sure your going to be all right on your own" Ashley said, breaking away from the kiss and picking up her jacket from the sofa where John was sat. "I will be fine Ash" John said, pulling Ashley towards him by wrapping his arms around her waist as she attempted to put her jacket on. "John" Ashley giggled as John began kissing her cheek "I'm late enough as it is, I was meant to meet Mickie 5 minutes ago". "Fine" John said releasing his grip on Ashley and sitting back down on the sofa "go quickly, I cannot bare to see you leave". "You such a drama queen" Ashley giggled as she kissed John on the lips again. "Are you sure there is nothing you need before I go" Ashley questioned as she walked over to the door. "Ash, for the last time, there is nothing I need, I will be fine don't worry" John replied as he joined Ashley at the door, "Just be careful ok, especially with Triple H and Orton around". "I will be careful, I promise" Ashley said, kissing John on the lips for the final time before walking out of the door and heading down to the hotel car park to meet up with her best friend Mickie James.

John sat back on the sofa, bored. He flicked through the various TV stations but could not find anything interesting to watch. He picked his cell phone out of his pocket and began dialling a number, before hitting the green call button and holding the electronic device to his ear. "Hello" a voice was heard on the phone. "Hey man. Its me" John replied, before adding "I need you to do a favour for me". "Sure thing man, what is it" the voice spoke back. "I would like you to keep an eye on Ash for me, you know, just make sure she stays safe, especially with Orton and H in the same arena as her". "Sure thing man, no worries" the voice replied back. "Thanks Jeff, I owe you one" John replied. "Laters buddy" Jeff replied before hanging up the phone. John hung up the phone and put the device back into his pocket, for continuing to search through the TV stations.

Mickie and Ashley entered the RAW arena, laughing and giggling away as the divas usually did. They walked though the corridors linking arms, until they saw Chris Jericho walking towards them. "Hi Chris" Mickie said sweetly, with a large smile on her face. "Hi Mickie, Ashley" Chris replied back, smiling back directly at Mickie. Mickie waited until Chris had walked around the corner before the crazy was unleashed, as she began to jump up and down screaming. "Mickie, calm down" Ashley said trying to calm her best friend down, realising that people were staring. "I'm sorry Ash, but did you see that, Chris, he smiled back at me, it's a sign, surely" Mickie replied, with a large smile on her face. "Of course it is Micks" Ashley laughed as the two divas linked arms again and continued to walk down to their locker room.

Later that evening

Chris Jericho and his friend Lance Cade were standing outside the men's locker room talking when Melina walked past Chris, gently rubbing her fingers along his arm and saying "hello Chris" in a seductive manner. Cade could only shake his head as Melina walked out of view. "What" Chris said "Its not my fault that I'm a babe magnet". "You a babe magnet" Cade laughed, "Prove it then, go on a date with any WWE diva". "That sounds like a challenge" Chris said "How about we make the bet interesting, if I can get a diva to go on a date with me, you have to pay me 200 dollars". "Deal" Cade agreed as the two friends shook hands. "So, any particular diva you have in mind" Cade asked. "Well there is one I know that cannot resist me, Mickie James" Chris replied with a large grin on his face "the 200 dollars are mine".

Unfortunately for Chris, the intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy just happened to walk past the duo during the conversation, and overheard everything that Chris has said. "I wont let him make a fool out of Mickie" Jeff thought as he approached Chris in a seriously pissed off mood.

"Hey" Jeff called out, his fists clenched tightly. Chris and Lance turned around. "What do you want Hardy" Chris said. "Leave Mickie alone, I wont let you take advantage of her for the sake of a bet" Jeff said angrily. "That's none of your business freak, if you know what is good for you then you will stay out of my business". "Leave her alone Jericho, I wont let you hurt her" Jeff said, his fists tightening even more now. "You can't stop me freak" Jericho replied with a smug look "why do you care so much anyway". "Well, I, I" Jeff began, before he was interrupted by Chris. "You actually have feelings for her don't you" Chris laughed, before he patted Jeff on the shoulder "don't worry, once I am done you are welcome to her". Jeff could not contain his anger anymore, and punched Chris in the face, just as Ashley and Mickie walked around the corner.

Ashley immediately ran over to Jeff and managed to pull him away from Chris, whilst Lance Cade helped Chris back to his feet. "What the hell is wrong with you" Mickie said to Jeff angrily, before she went over to Chris to examine the damage that the rainbow haired warrior had done. As Mickie examined the damage that Jeff had done to Chris's lip, Chris looked over to the rainbow haired warrior and smiled deviously at him. Jeff attempted to go for Chris again, but Ashley used all her strength to hold the angry superstar back. "Lets get out of here Jeff" Ashley said, leading Jeff away from the trio.

As Jeff entered John's empty locker room, he kicked the wall in frustration. "Jeff, what is wrong with you, I have never seen you this angry" Ashley said, with a tone of fear in her voice. Jeff simply looked at Ashley, before he took a deep breath and sat on the sofa in John's locker room, burying his head in his hands. Ashley quickly joined him. "Jeff, is there something you want to tell me" Ashley said, hoping to find out what was wrong with Jeff. After a few minutes of silence, Jeff began to speak "Well, Its Mickie, I". Unfortunately, this was all Jeff managed to say before he was interrupted by a knock at the door "You match is next Mr Hardy". "I had better go then," Jeff said reluctantly, before he stood up and headed out of the locker room door and into the backstage area for his fight against Triple H.

"Jeff, wait" Ashley called out, as she raced to catch up with the rainbow haired warrior. "What is it Ash" Jeff said as he turned around to face the dirty diva. "I'm coming to the ring with you" Ashley demanded. "What" Jeff laughed off Ashley's suggestion "I'm sorry Ash, there is no way". "Why not" Ashley pouted. "Because I promised John I would protect you, and there is no way I am putting you in danger, especially with Triple H and Randy Orton around". "But Jeff" Ashley said before she was cut off by Jeff. "No buts Ash, I'm going alone and that's final". Jeff heard his music begin and took a deep breath, looking at Ashley one last time before running out towards the ring.

"There you are" Mickie shouted at Ashley, making the dirty diva jump. "Hey Mickie" Ashley said. "What's wrong" Mickie questioned, sensing something was not quite right with Ashley. "Just something that Jeff said" Ashley replied, "or meant to say" Ashley thought. "What did he say" Mickie questioned curiously "did he apologise for being such a jerk for Chris, and attacking him for no reason". "Can we just drop the subject now Micks" Ashley requested, "maybe John could talk to Jeff, if anyone can find out what's up with him, then its John" Ashley thought as Mickie linked arms with the dirty diva and headed towards the women's locker room to watch the main event.

Jeff stood in the ring, performing a few basic stretch exercises before his match. Suddenly, the arena went black, and the familiar music of Triple H filled the arena. After a few seconds, the king of kings appeared at the top of the titontron, closely followed by the legend killer Randy Orton. "I knew it" Jeff muttered as the fans filled the arena with loud boos aimed directly at Triple H and Randy Orton, as the two superstars approached the ring.

Triple H entered the ring, and immediately began glaring at Jeff Hardy. Jeff ran his hand through his multi coloured hair before the rainbow haired warrior and the king of kings squared up to each other in the middle of the ring. The bell rang and Triple H quickly locked Jeff in a headlock, before throwing the intercontinental champion to the ground. Jeff quickly got back to his feet and the two superstars squared up again. This time however it was Jeff with the advantage, as he dropped Triple H with a dropkick. Jeff then forced Triple H into the turnbuckle and delivered several punches to Triple H. The referee began to count and Jeff quickly moved away from the turnbuckle. As Triple H moved groggily across the ring, Jeff delivered another dropkick before hitting the whisper in the wind move. As Triple H was laid out on the ring mat, Jeff Hardy climbed the turnbuckle and hit the swanton bomb. Jeff quickly pinned the game but the referee was not there to count, as Randy Orton had pulled him out of the ring. Randy quickly slid into the ring and began attacking Jeff. Jeff managed to fight back against the legend killer however and threw him out of the ring. As Jeff turned around however to face Triple H, he was hit in the face with his own intercontinental championship belt. Jeff instantly fell to the mat as Triple H chucked the belt out of the ring and pinned the rainbow haired warrior. Randy Orton helped the referee back into the ring and the ref began to count. 1,2,3 the ref counted and the ball instantly rang, with Triple H announced as the winner. Triple H quickly exited the ring, joined by Randy Orton, as they made there way up the titontron, with the fans booing them every step they took.

John Cena, who has just watched the match on the TV at his hotel room, punched the sofa in frustration. "I wont let them get away with this," he muttered.

* * *

**This chapter was probably the hardest one that I have written so far, some Im not sure if it will be any good or not, please review**

**NEXT CHAPTER – Jeff confesses his feelings about Mickie to John, whilst Chris asks Mickie out on a date.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Special thanks to annskiesofresh, abbygreene and Cena130 for reviewing the last chapter**

* * *

Jeff Hardy lay on his bed, his hands covering his face. No matter what he did or tried, he just could not get Mickie out of his head. He really did have feelings for the energetic diva, but he was too afraid to admit them. How could he even tell Mickie how he felt about her when he could not even admit it himself, of course things were not helped with the whole Chris Jericho situation either. Jeff let out a loud groan, he could not contain his feelings anymore, he needed to tell someone how he felt, and he knew the perfect person to tell.

Jeff quickly got changed into a pair of jeans, t-shirt and trainers and headed out of his hotel room. He walked along the corridor until he found the room he was looking for. He gently knocked on the door before leaning back against the wall, waiting patiently for an answer. After a few minutes, a giggling Ashley finally opened the door, and was certainly surprised to see the rainbow haired warrior standing opposite her. "Jeff" Ashley said in a surprised tone. "Can I come in please Ash, I really need to talk to John about something" Jeff said. "Sure thing" Ashley replied as she moved away from the door, allowing Jeff move to squeeze past her. "John is still in the bedroom, I will go and get him for you" Ashley said, quickly entering the bedroom and shutting the door behind her, leaving Jeff on his own. Jeff let out another loud sigh and took a seat on the sofa.

John was still lying in bed when Ashley quickly rushed into their room. "Where's the fire Ash" John chuckled as Ashley shut the door behind her. "Get dressed John" Ashley ordered, throwing a t-shirt at John. "But I would rather stay in the bed, with you" John said as he pulled Ashley onto the bed with him. "John" Ashley managed to say in between giggles as John kissed her. "What" John said, still kissing Ashley. "Its Jeff, he is outside that door and he said he needs to speak to you" Ashley managed to say, after finally breaking free from Johns grip. "I wonder what he wants," John questioned curiously as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "I'm not sure" Ashley replied back, throwing a pair of jeans at John "but it sounded kinda serious". John quickly got changed into the jeans, before he walked out of the bedroom into the front room, closely followed by Ashley.

Jeff quickly turned around when he heard the bedroom door open, and he was delighted to see his best friend John Cena walk out. "Hey man" Jeff greeted as the two superstars bumped fists, as they always did whenever they saw each other. "Hey man" John replied, "You fancy a coffee or something". "I'm fine thanks John" Jeff replied as John walked over to the kitchen. "I would like a coffee if you making one baby" Ashley said as she sat down on the sofa, inviting Jeff to take a seat on one of the other chairs in the room, which Jeff accepted. John returned a couple of minutes later with two cups of coffee in his hands. Ashley accepted one of the cups from John's hands, warmly smiling at the WWE Champion before taking a sip of the red-hot coffee. John joined Ashley on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her, promoting Ashley to snuggle up to the doctor of thuganomics.

"So Jeff" John said, suddenly remembering that Jeff was also sat in the room "what did you want to talk to me about". "Well, I, I" Jeff began nervously, before he found the courage to continue "I'm not sure which is the best way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it ok". John and Ashley both nodded, allowing the rainbow haired warrior to continue "There is a diva on our roster that I really like". "Who is it" John and Ashley both questioned curiously, eager to find out who this mystery person was. "Its Mickie" Jeff finally revealed. "Aw, Jeff" Ashley said as she warmly smiled at the intercontinental champion. "You really like her then" John questioned Jeff, with Jeff simply nodding in reply. "Then you need to tell her how you feel Jeff" John said. "John is right Jeff" Ashley said. "But she doesn't even feel the same way" Jeff admitted with a sad look on his face "I heard what she said to you Ash, about me being a friend and nothing more". "But Jeff, you need to tell Mickie how you feel" Ashley replied. "What's the point" Jeff admitted in defeat "its quite clear Mickie would prefer Chris to me". Ashley was then finally able to put two and two together "Is that why you punched Chris" Ashley questioned Jeff. "Hold on a minute here, you punched Chris" John questioned Jeff. "I didn't punch him for that" Jeff confessed, standing up from his seat and walking over to the window "I punched him because". "Because why Jeff" Ashley said. Jeff took a deep breath, before turning around and facing the couple "Because Chris is only interested in Mickie for the sake of a 200 dollar bet". "Are you sure" Ashley questioned. "What do you mean 'am I sure' Jeff said getting defensive "Of course I'm sure, I heard Cade and Jericho talking about it". "Oh my god" Ashley said, raising her hand to her mouth in shock "poor Mickie". "But what can we do" Jeff questioned, punching the wall in frustration. "I will talk to Mickie at RAW, ok," Ashley said, trying to say something to calm Jeff down. "Thanks Ash" Jeff smiled at the dirty blonde diva. "Come on man" John said to Jeff after standing up from the sofa "you need to get your mind of this whole Mickie situation, and whilst your doing that, you can help me train for my return to RAW next week" John grinned, and with that said, all 3 of the superstars walked out of the hotel room and down to the gym facilities in the hotel.

_Later that day_

Mickie entered the hotel entrance, her hands both fully loading with bags of clothes and shoes and lots of other items that the diva enjoyed shopping for. She jumped into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor, waiting patiently as the elevator transported her up to her destination. She quickly exited the elevator and headed straight towards her hotel room. She arrived outside her hotel room and placed all of her shopping bags onto the floor, before opening her handbag and searching though it to find her hotel room key.

"Hi Mickie" Chris greeted Mickie, startling the diva. "Hi Chris" Mickie said after calming down. Chris slowly approached Mickie until he was standing practically opposite the diva. "Mickie, I have something to ask you" Chris said, brushing some of Mickie's brown hair away from her face. "What is it Chris" Mickie replied. "Well, I was wondering of you would like to go on a date with me" Chris said, with a warm smile directed towards the diva. "Oh my god" Mickie screeched "are you being serious". "Of course I am Mickie" Chris replied, chuckling at the diva's reaction. "Then yes, I would love to go out with you" Mickie said with a large smile on her face. "Excellent" Chris said "I know a nice place we could go, how about I meet up with you after RAW". "That's sounds great" Mickie replied, still with a huge smile on her face. "I will see you soon then" Chris said, before softly kissing Mickie on the lips. Before Mickie even had a chance to respond, Chris has broken the lip lock. "I will see you later then, Chris" Mickie said, quickly vanishing behind her hotel room to hide her uncontrollable blushing. "Bye Mickie" Chris shouted as he heard Mickie shut the door. Chris then turned away from the door and began walking away, before a large devious smirk came across his face. His plan was working perfectly.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a bit short, and it probably isnt very good, but please review :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER – John makes his return to RAW, and teams up with Jeff in a tag match against Triple H and Randy Orton. Plus Ashley tells Mickie about what Chris is planning, how will Mickie react?**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

"Its so great to be back in New York" Ashley said happily to John, as they both took there seats at a large table, surrounded by hundreds of WWE fans. John and Ashley had a two-hour autograph session to fill before RAW started. They were not the only superstars there however, as they were joined by 'mr money in the bank' CM Punk, cruiserweight Paul London and one half of the world tag team champions Cody Rhodes. But the fans only wanted to see the WWE Champion John Cena and the hometown girl and women's champion Ashley Massaro.

Ashley happily greeted the hundred of WWE fans that had come to see her. She had pain in the wrist from signing so many autographs, but happily continued to do so. Ashley was also more than happy to pose for photographs, but especially liked to pose for photographs when she was standing by John. Ashley usually hated autograph sessions, and tried to get out of them at every possible opportunity she had, but this one was different. There is no way that Ashley would not miss meeting her fans in her home town of New York, she would not miss this for the world.

The session went more quickly than Ashley would have liked, but she was still pleased to get some alone time with John as they got into the car and drove up to the RAW arena. "Are you ok Ash" John questioned, temporarily taking his eyes away from the road to look at the dirty blonde diva. Ashley quickly snapped out of her distracted state and looked over to John "I'm fine, why do you ask". "Its just you have been really quiet since we left that autograph session, is something bothering you" John questioned. "No" Ashley denied, although it was clear that something was. " Ash, I know you too well, tell me what is wrong" John asked. "Fine" Ashley finally agreed "Its just I'm not looking forward to RAW ok, I promised Jeff I would speak to Mickie, but Mickie really likes Chris, this is really going to suck" Ashley sighed, looking out of the car window. "You need to tell her Ash, I could be there with you if you want" John said. "No, I will be ok, you need to focus on you match anyway" Ashley replied smiling at the WWE Champion. John simply smiled back at the dirty blonde diva, before focussing his eyes back onto the road

_Later that evening_

John was stood in this locker room, taping his wrists for the RAW main event, where John would team up with Jeff Hardy to face Triple H and Randy Orton in a tag team match. John finished taping his wrists, took a deep breath and began jogging the spot, when a knock came at the door "10 minutes until your match Mr Cena". John simply nodded and continued jogging on the spot. He did this for a few minutes, before he realised that Ashley was watching him, trying her hardest not to laugh. "What's so funny" John asked. "Nothing baby" Ashley said as she walked over to John, hugging him. John responded by hugging the diva back, before kissing her softly on the lips. They remained in this lip lock for a few minutes, before another knock came at the door "2 minutes until you match Mr Cena". Ashley broke away from the kiss "Are you sure this is a good idea John" Ashley said, pointing to Johns heavily bandaged ribs "I mean you are still injured". "Relax Ash, I will be fine, anyway, I have Jeff by my side as well if anything does happen" John replied, with a confident look upon his face. "Ok then" Ashley happily smiled as she kissed the WWE Champion again. Another knock came at the door, "1 minute until your match Mr Cena". "I guess I had better go then," John said, breaking apart from the lip lock and picking up his WWE Championship belt. John headed towards the locker room door, before he turned around and faced the dirty blonde diva "Listen Ash, I want you to promise me that you wont go out to the ring tonight, its too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt". "But John" Ashley began to say, before she was interrupted "no buts Ash, please listen to me, I don't want to see you get hurt". "Fine, I will stay here" Ashley reluctantly agreed, "I have to speak to Mickie anyway". "Good" John said with a smile, as he adjusted the WWE Championship on his shoulder. "Good luck" Ashley said as she pulled John in for one final kiss, before the WWE Champion made his exit from the locker room and headed down to the ring.

The intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy was the first superstar to appear in the ring, greeted with loud cheers as he made his entrance. The WWE Champion John Cena was the next to make his appearance, and the crowd literally ripped the roof of the arena when John Cena's theme music hit. John quickly slid into the ring and high-fived his tag partner Jeff Hardy, before handing his WWE Championship to the referee. John quickly removed his chain gang soldier shirt, revealing his heavily bandaged ribs. "Are you sure you want to do this" Jeff whispered to John. "I'm more than ready, I'm going to give these to assholes exactly what they deserve" John whispered back. "I hear that" Jeff replied, as the 2 superstars high-fived again as the waited for the opponents to come down to the ring. They did not have to wait long, as the familiar music for Triple H filled the arena, and the king of kings was greeted with loud boos from the energetic New York crowd as Triple H made his way to the ring. The fourth and final superstar in this match was the legend killer Randy Orton, who came out as soon as Triple H's music has finished playing. Again loud boos directed at Orton filled the arena, as the two superstars slid into the ring and stood in the opposite corner from John and Jeff.

It was to be Jeff and Randy to start the match, meaning that John Cena and Triple H would have to wait on the outside of the ring. Randy and Jeff squared up to each other in the centre of the ring as the bell rang to announce the start of the match. Randy started strongly, locking the rainbow haired warrior in a headlock. Jeff Hardy tried to break free, but Randy was too strong. Randy forced Jeff down onto the mat before delivering several kicks to Jeff's stomach. Randy then used Jeff's hair to drag the superstar across the ring and into the corner. Randy positioned Jeff in the corner and continued to attack him, hitting the rainbow haired warrior with a number of kicks and punches. Randy then tossed Jeff into the ropes and hit the clothesline. Randy then dragged Jeff over to the corner, and tagged in his partner Triple H. Triple H continued where Randy left off, hitting Jeff with a DDT and a superplex, but could only get a 2 count. Triple H hit Jeff with the spine buster, but again could only find the 2 count. Triple H began arguing the referee, which allowed Jeff time to recover. John tried his hardest to motivate the crowd, and the crowd responded, chanting Jeff's name loudly. Jeff was able to use the extra energy from the crowd, and managed to get to his feet. Triple H stopped arguing with the referee, and attempted to clothesline Jeff. Unfortunately for the king of kings, Jeff saw it coming, and managed to avoid the move, hitting Triple H with a drop kick which left both superstars down on the mat. The crowd began cheering for Jeff again as the rainbow haired warrior crawled across the ring to tag in John. John stretched out his hand as far as he could, but Jeff was too far away. Just when it looked like Jeff would make the tag, Randy Orton, who was now the legal man, dragged him away from his partner. Jeff managed to kick Randy away, and used all of his remaining strength to fling himself across the ring and make the tag to John. John Cena quickly entered the ring and cleaned house, hitting Randy and Triple H with a series of moves including DDT's and John's own version of the Triple H spine buster. John threw Triple H out of the ring before delivered a clothesline to Randy, knocking the legend killer down to the mat. John then signalled for the 5-knuckle shuffle, and successfully hit the move, drawing large cheers for the crowd. John the attempted to get the pin, but it was only a 2 count. John then hit Randy with the FU, and pinned the superstar, but the referee's count was broken at 2 by Triple H. Jeff Hardy raced across the ring and hit Triple H with a drop kick, knocking him out of the ring. With Triple H out of the way, John locked Randy in the STFU, and Randy eventually tapped out, with John Cena and Jeff Hardy announced as the winners. John and Jeff both held there titles high above their heads as they stood in the ring victorious, as Triple H and Randy Orton quickly made there exit from the ring and up to the titontron ramp.

"Yay" Ashley squealed with excitement "I knew they would win". "I never doubted them once" Mickie said in agreement. Ashley and Mickie had watched the match in John's empty locker room, as since Ashley was 'banned' from the ring by John, this was the best place to watch the match. "Anyway Ashes" Mickie said, standing up from the sofa and heading towards the door "I am out of here, I have a date with the one and only Chris Jericho". "Mickie, wait" Ashley called out, she realised that she had to tell Mickie about Chris now, before it was too late. "What is it Ash, I don't want to be late for my date" Mickie said, still shocked at the fact that she has a date with Chris Jericho. "Its about Chris, I don't think you should go out with him" Ashley said. "And why not" Mickie said curiously, eager to find out why Ashley had just told her not to go out with the man of her dreams. "Because Chris doesn't want you, he is just going out with you to win a 200 dollar bet" Ashley finally revealed. "What" Mickie exclaimed in shock at what her friend had just told her. "I didn't believe it either Micks, but its true, Jeff told me, I just don't want you to get you heart broken, that is why I am telling you now". "No, Chris wouldn't do that to me" Mickie said in his defence as tears began to roll down her face. "Mickie, he is a jerk, your better off without him" Ashley said as she hugged her best friend. "No" Mickie said, pushing Ashley away. "What the hell Mickie" Ashley said. "I cannot believe you would make up rumours like that just because you want Chris all to yourself" Mickie said angrily. "What" Ashley scoffed "that's a load of crap Mickie, because 1) I love John and 2) I'm telling you the truth, I don't want to see you get hurt by this jerk". "Chris isn't a jerk," Mickie said in defence of Chris. "Mickie, please listen to me, Chris is no good for you, please don't go out with him" Ashley pleaded. "No" Mickie objected "I cant believe you Ashley, a true friend would be happy for me, I thought we were friends Ash, I was obviously wrong" Mickie shouted before storming out of the locker room, slamming the door behind her. "Mickie, wait" Ashley called out, but the brown haired diva was already gone.

As Mickie walked down the corridor to meet up with Chris, she saw John and Jeff coming her way. They were heading back to John's locker room after the tag team match. "Hey Mickie" both superstars greeted. Mickie completely blanked John and walked straight up to Jeff "I don't believe you Jeff, you made up rumours about Chris just so I wouldn't date him, and what's more, you managed to make Ashley believe your lies". "There not lies Mickie, it's the truth, I would never do anything to hurt you" Jeff replied. "Whatever" Mickie said angrily "Stay away from me Jeff, I hate you". That was all Mickie said before she ran away crying. "Mickie, wait" Jeff said calling out after her. "Leave her, she obviously does not believe us" John said with a sigh. "If Chris breaks her heart, then I will make him pay," Jeff said angrily.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, because it will be my last one for a while, as I am going away on holiday soon, meaning no more updates :(**

**NEXT CHAPTER – Next week on RAW, Chris dumps Mickie. Who will Mickie turn to in her hour of need?**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Special thanks to Cena130 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

* * *

Mickie had been searching the Raw arena for what seemed like hours. She knew that Raw was due to begin any second now but she needed to find Chris.

There date last week went really well, they both had a lot of fun and both really enjoyed themselves. But Chris had not called her since that date, in fact she had not heard or seen him since he kissed her goodbye on the night of her date.

/

_Flashback to last week_

_Chris had met up with Mickie in the car park of the raw arena. Mickie had just had that big fight with her best friend Ashley and was not really in the mood to go out, but she was not about to turn down a date with Chris Jericho. Chris had taken her to a nice little Italian restaurant, and they had both had a great time. They had talked about everything, from family to music to wrestling. One thing that was not mentioned though was Ashley's allegations about Chris, and they supposed 'bet' that was supposed to be the reason behind this date. After their meal, Chris had driven Mickie back to her hotel room, where he kissed her goodnight and promised that he would call her soon._

_End of flashback_

/

Mickie run her hand though her dark brown hair as she let out a sigh in frustration. She desperately needed to speak to Chris, but she was also trying to avoid Ashley, Jeff and to a lesser extent John, not really wanting to have another awkward argument with them. She did miss speaking to them, especially Ashley, but she would not let them insult Chris and make up allegations about him.

"Where are you Chris" Mickie muttered as she continued walking though the corridors, trying to think of places where Chris was likely to be. She let out another frustrated sigh as she picked her cell phone out of her jeans pocket. She flicked up the small device, dialled Chris's mobile number and held the phone to her ear. She waited patiently as the number rang, but there was no reply. Mickie quickly put the phone back into her pocket and continued to search for Chris.

Mickie quickly turned around the corner, and bumped into a certain person that she did not want to see. Mickie quickly turned around and began walking in the other direction, only for the person to grab her arm and turn her around, making Mickie face her. "Please Mickie, talk to me" Ashley pleaded as Mickie removed Ashley's hand from her arm "I hate it when we fight". "You should have thought about that before you decided to make up shit about my boyfriend" Mickie said in an angry tone, before turning on her heels and quickly walking away from the dirty blonde diva. Ashley could only sigh as she watched her best friend (or former best friend) walk away from her.

After searching the arena for another 20 minutes, Mickie eventually found the person she was looking for, as Chris stood outside a locker room, talking with his friend Lance Cade. "Chris" Mickie called out cheerfully as she approached the pair. "Oh, Hi Mickie" Chris said quickly, a little bit shocked at seeing the diva. "I will leave you two alone," Lance Cade said, before he quickly made his exit, leaving Chris alone with Mickie. "I thought you were going to call" Mickie questioned Chris. Chris just remained silent, as Mickie continued, "I tried to call you, but there was no answer". "Look Mickie" Chris began, still avoiding eye contact with the diva "I don't want to go out with you any more". Tears began to roll down Mickie's cheeks as Chris said this, with Chris barely showing any emotion at all. "Was it something I did" Mickie eventually questioned, managing to speak in between the tears. "No Mickie, I just don't think we are right together". Chris replied, digging his hands deep into his pockets whilst staring down at the floor. "We can make it work Chris, please, just give it a chance" Mickie said, almost pleading with Chris. "No Mickie, its over" Chris said coldly, before opening the locker room door and stepping inside. "One more thing" Chris said, pulling a 20-dollar note out of his pocket and placing it in Mickie's hands. "What is this for" Mickie questioned, looking up at Chris with her tear filled eyes. "That's your 10 cut of the bet," Chris said, before smirking at the brown haired diva and slamming the door in her face. Mickie could only stare at the 20-dollar note that Chris had placed in her hands. Mickie threw the 20-dollar note onto the floor, before busting into floods of tears. Mickie hated people seeing her cry and quickly raced around the corner, hoping to find somewhere to hide, somewhere where she could be alone.

But as she turned around the corner, she collided with another superstar. "Mickie" was all Jeff managed to say, before Mickie began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Jeff was unsure of what to do, so tried his hardest to comfort the obviously upset diva. "Come on Mickie" Jeff said, leading the diva into an empty locker room, where they would be able to get some privacy. "Mickie, what's the matter" Jeff asked as he took a seat on one of the wooden benches, desperately hoping to find out what was wrong with the diva. Mickie tried to speak though the sobs, but she was unable too. Jeff cupped Mickie's face in his hands, and with his thumb wiped away the tears from her eyes. Jeff looked Mickie directly in the eyes "Mickie, what is wrong" Jeff asked. "Its Chris" Mickie finally admitted to the rainbow haired warrior "he dumped me". That was all Mickie managed to say before she broke down in tears again, with Jeff again comforting the brown haired diva by hugging her. "That jerk" Jeff muttered angrily as he continued to comfort the diva. Jeff knew that this would happen, and had tried to warn Mickie about it, but she chose not to listen; now it was Jeff that was left to pick up the pieces.

After several minutes of crying, Mickie eventually managed to pull herself together. "Thank you Jeff, for listening to me, you're a great friend," Mickie said softly as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Jeff could not contain his feelings anymore. He really liked Mickie and he could not keep his emotions bottled up anymore. He leaned in to kiss Mickie on the lips, and was delighted when she initially responded to the kiss. But then she suddenly broke the lip lock "I have to go" Mickie said, quickly standing up and heading out of the locker room. "Mickie, wait" Jeff called out after her, but she was already gone.

Mickie had so many emotions swirling around her head at the moment. Sadness, confusion and heartbreak being the main three. She knew that there was only one person that she could speak too, someone who knew her so well that she would understand how she felt. Mickie knocked on the door of the locker room and waited patiently for an answer. Ashley opened the door, and was shocked to see Mickie standing on the opposite side of her. "Ashley, can I talk to you"

"Of course, come in" Ashley said, holding the door open, allowing Mickie to slip though the door. Ashley quickly shut the door and turned around to face Mickie, and was shocked to see that she had burst into tears. "What's the matter Mickie" Ashley said as she brought the diva in for a hug. "I'm such an idiot" was all Mickie muttered, as she continued to sob loudly. "Your not an idiot Mickie, now please tell me what is wrong, why are you so upset" Ashley said, trying to comfort the brown haired diva. Mickie tried to speak several times, but because she was so upset, the words just would not fall out of her mouth. Eventually though she pulled herself together and managed to tell Ashley what was wrong. "I was wrong to get angry at you Ash, you were right all along, I don't deserve to have a friend like you" Mickie said, with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Don't be so stupid Mickie" Ashley said.

"You're a" was all Ashley managed to say, before she was interrupted by John bursting though the locker room door. "Hey Ash, oh, Mickie" John said, surprised at seeing the diva in his locker room, especially considering the fight that Ashley and Mickie had only last week. "I should go, leave you two in peace," Mickie said, pulling away from Ashley's hug and heading for the door. "Don't be silly Mickie" Ashley said, indicating for Mickie to take a seat of the sofa. Mickie quietly took a seat as Ashley went to talk with John.

"Um, John" Ashley began, biting her bottom lip "Could you possibly find another locker room to use, just for tonight, please". "Ash, are you being serious" John said in a frustrated tone. "Look, Mickie is obviously upset, and I can't just abandon her John, please" Ashley pleaded with the WWE champion, using her best puppy dog eyes. "Fiiine" John reluctantly agreed, "I just can't say no to those puppy dog eyes you do". "Thanks John" Ashley said, kissing John on the cheek "I promise I will make it up to you". "When" John ask curiously. "How about tonight" Ashley said with a cheeky grin. "I like that idea" John grinned back as he kissed Ashley on the lips, before being practically pushed out of the locker room door by the dirty blonde diva. "Thanks John, you're the best boyfriend ever," Ashley said, before shutting the locker room door in the face of the WWE Champion. "I must be insane" John said shaking his head as he walked down the corridors, looking for another locker room to hang out in.

"I don't want to cause any problems between you and John" Mickie said, "this is his locker room, I could go". "No Mickie" Ashley said as she took a seat of the sofa beside her "enough about John anyway, tell me what is wrong with you, why are you so upset". "I don't even know where to begin Ash" Mickie said, wiping away a tear from her eye. "I had that argument with you last week, then I had that date with Chris. I thought it went really well, and he promised he would call, but he never did. I tried to call him but there was no answer. I found him today and he basically told me it was over, we had never even begun and he had finished it" By this time Mickie eyes were beginning to fill up with tears again. "Then, after he basically said its over, he gave me a 20-dollar note, saying that was my cut from the bet". "I'm so sorry Mickie" Ashley said, bringing the diva in for another hug. "That's not all" Mickie said, pulling apart from the hug. "Jeff found me after I spoke with Chris, I was upset and wasn't thinking clearly, I went back to the locker room, and I talked, he listened, and then we kissed". Ashley held her hand to her mouth in shock at what Mickie just told her. "I'm just so confused Ash" Mickie said "I have so many thoughts running through my head at the moment, I just don't know what to do". Ashley was silent for a minute, trying to digest everything that Mickie had just told her. "Erm, well, I think the best thing for you to do Mickie would be to go home and have a good nights sleep, then next week, speak to Jeff about the kiss, after you have cleared you head you should be thinking more clearly". "Thanks so much Ash" Mickie said, as she stood up and headed towards the locker room "I was an idiot to believe Chris over you". "I doesn't matter any more Micks" Ashley quickly replied "I'm glad we friends again now". "Me too" Mickie said, before hugging Ashley one last time and heading out of the locker room.

One person who was not in the mood for talking though was Jeff Hardy, as he searched the WWE arena for one person, Chris Jericho. Although he knew what Chris would do to Mickie, he was still angry, partly angry with Chris for hurting Mickie, and partly angry with himself, after all, the kiss was his fault.

It did not take Jeff long to find who he was looking for, as he saw Chris standing outside the men's locker room, talking with Lance Cade. Jeff's fists tightened as he heard Chris laughing about something, probably something that Cade had said. Without thinking anymore, Jeff lunged at Chris and knocked him to the floor. Jeff began viciously punching Chris as Cade stood there in shock. Chris tried to fight Jeff off but he was unable too.

Jeff continued the assault on Chris, until a fourth superstar, WWE Champion John Cena, pulled him of Chris. John had heard all the noise and had came out to see what was going on, and was certainly shocked to see him best friend attacking Chris Jericho. John pulled Jeff away from Chris, and using all of his strength, lead a clearly angry Jeff away from Chris, who was being helped to his feet by Lance Cade. "You will pay for that Hardy" Chris shouted, as he wiped the blood away from his cut lip "nobody messes with Chris Jericho and gets away with it".

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Mickie speaks to Jeff about the kiss, plus with less than a week before summer slam, the rivalry between Triple H and John Cena increases.**

**POSSIBLE NEW STORY – I am thinking of creating a new story, a Batista/Candice Michelle romance fanfic. If you like the idea, please tell me and I will starting working on it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Mickie stood outside the locker room of Jeff Hardy, biting her bottom lip nervously. It has been a week since the kiss they shared and Mickie had taken every step possible to avoid the rainbow haired warrior. She was not looking forward to this confrontation but realised that she had to speak to him, she could wait any longer.

She took a deep breath and approached the door; she gently knocked on the door and took a step back. Jeff answered the door and was surprised to see Mickie standing opposite him. "Hi Mickie" Jeff said, offering the brown haired diva a gentle smile. "Jeff, we need to talk, can I come in" Mickie said, not responding the Jeff's smile. "Of course" Jeff said, stepping aside so Mickie could sneak into the locker room. Jeff shut the door and turned around the face the diva, he could tell something was troubling Mickie and he had a pretty good idea of what was troubling her. "Look, Mickie, I" Jeff began, only to be interrupted by Mickie. "Please, Jeff, just let me speak first". "Ok" Jeff agreed, preparing himself for what was almost certainly going to be an awkward conversation. "About last week, the kiss" Mickie began, before taking a slight pause. "Mickie, I'm sorry, it was stupid and it was all my fault" Jeff said. "Its ok Jeff really, but did you really mean what you said about me" Mickie questioned curiously, looking directly into the eyes of the rainbow haired warrior. "I meant every word I spoke Mickie" Jeff said as he approached the diva, until he was standing directly opposite the energetic diva. Jeff stared directly into Mickie's brown eyes, and Mickie was helpless but to stare back into the eyes of the rainbow haired warrior. They had both became lost in each other's eyes, and before long, they were sharing a passionate kiss. Mickie pulled away from the lip lock though, leaving Jeff looking a little surprised. "What's wrong" Jeff questioned, placing his hand on Mickie's arm in a comforting way. "I'm not sure about this Jeff" Mickie finally confessed, "I'm mean, were so different". "Different isn't always bad Micks, look at John and Ash, there two completely different people but they still love each other". Jeff replied. "I guess so" Mickie said, "So do you really want to do this". "I think we both know the answer Mickie" Jeff said, as his lips crashed into hers, only this time the kiss was not broken.

John was in his locker room, taping his wrists in preparation for his match. John was not scheduled to have a match tonight, but with less than a week until Summerslam, John was not about to take any chances. "Why are you taping you risks, you don't have a match tonight" Ashley questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom, with a hairbrush in her hand. "I know, but I don't trust Triple H, he will be planning something, I just don't know what" John replied, before he noticed the hairbrush in Ashley's hand "besides miss dirty diva, why do you need the hairbrush, no-one is going to see you, your not scheduled for a match either". Ashley glared at John, before pointing the hairbrush in his direction "I'm a diva John, I have to look my best at all times". "You don't need to worry about that, you look perfect to me" John replied, as he pulled Ashley close to him and kissed her on the cheek. Whilst Ashley was enjoying John's company, her mind was on her best friend Mickie James, who she knew at this time would be speaking with Jeff. "Hey what's wrong" John questioned, brushing some of Ashley's dirty blonde hair away from her eyes and behind her ear. "Its just Mickie, she was so upset last week about Jeff and everything, I'm worried about her" Ashley replied. "I understand" John said, "Do you want to go and see them, see how they both are". "Lets go" Ashley smiled at the WWE Champion, as she held out her hand. John gladly accepted and they left the locker room holding hands.

John and Ashley walked across the corridor to the locker room of Jeff Hardy. John turned the door handle and was about to open the locker room door, before Ashley pulled him back. "John, you can't just go barging in like that," Ashley said. "Why not" John replied "how many times has Jeff barged in on us, its time for revenge". With that said, John broke free from Ashley's grip and slowly opened the locker room door, and was shocked by what he saw. John quickly shut the door and turned back to Ashley. "Well, what is it" Ashley questioned. "Its Jeff and Mickie" John said, before pausing for a minute "kissing". "What" Ashley exclaimed "are you serious". "Of course I am" John replied back "why would I make that up". "I need to se this for myself" Ashley said as she walked past John and quietly opened the locker room door. Ashley managed to get a full view of the locker room, and what she saw certainly shocked her, as Mickie and Jeff were stood in the middle of the locker room, kissing. "Oh my god" Ashley said, before quickly moving away from the door, realising that she had said that out loud. "Ash, be quiet, or they will hear us" John said, pulling Ashley away from the door. "Sorry, come on, lets go, leave the two lovebirds alone" Ashley said with a giggle, as they re-joined hands and headed back down towards there locker room.

Just when they got outside their locker room though, Triple H interrupted them "Well, well, well, look who is finally here" Triple H said sarcastically. "What do you want Triple H" John asked, as he wrapped a protective arm around Ashley's shoulders. "No need for the attitude Cena, I was just going to tell you about your match tonight" Triple H said with a smirk. "What match" John questioned, "Vince said I could take the night off". "Well, I had a word with Vince, and he changed his mind, tonight your facing the tag team champions Cody Rhodes and Ted DeBiase Jnr" Triple H replied. "Is that the best you can do, a handicap match against those 2 idiots," John laughed. " Don't worry John, you have a partner" Triple H said, still smirking at the pair. "Who is it" John questioned. "Ashley" Triple H replied, with the smirk on his face now becoming a devious smile. "WHAT" John and Ashley both exclaimed. "Oh, and hurry up, your match begins in 20 minutes" Triple H said, before walking away from the couple. "That son of a bitch" John said, clenching his fists in anger.

_15 Minutes later_

John and Ashley were stood in the backstage arena, waiting for their match against the tag team champions. "You ok Ash" John questioned, sensing the dirty blonde diva was not quite her normal self. "I cant do this John, but I don't want to leave you on your own" Ashley replied, letting out a loud sigh. "It will be alright Ash, I can handle those 2 idiots alone, you wont even have to get into the ring" John said, trying to re-assure his girlfriend. "Thanks John" Ashley said, smiling at the WWE Champion, before kissing him on the cheek.

10 minutes into the match, and the 3rd generation superstars were dominating. John was in a bad way, being double-teamed by the tag team champions at every opportunity they got. Rhodes managed to lock John in a headlock and John was losing the battle. Ashley began clapping her hands, trying to motivate not only John, but also the crowd. The crowd responded by chanting Johns name. John could hear the crowd, and managed to fight back against Cody. He managed to break free from the headlock, before hitting Rhodes with a DDT. John attempted to pin Rhodes and managed a 2 count, before the attempt was broken up with DeBiase. Ashley could only watch on the ring apron as the double team on John continued. "Come on John" Ashley pleaded. John somehow managed to summon some extra strength and managed to fight back, taking down both superstars with clotheslines before throwing DeBiase out of the ring. John then hit the FU on Rhodes, and indicating for Ashley climb the turnbuckle. Ashley did this, and John made the tag. Ashley hit the starstruck on Rhodes perfectly, and with DeBiase still outside the ring, the referee made the 3 count. John and Ashley celebrated their win in the middle of the ring, before Triple H's music hit the arena. The crowd booed as the game walked down to the ring, and whilst John was distracted with Triple H, Rhodes and DeBiase had recovered. They quickly entered the ring and attacked John from behind, drawing loud laughs from Triple H. John was totally defenceless as Rhodes and DeBiase continued to attack him, making sure that the damage was done before exiting the ring. Triple H shook the hands of Rhodes and DeBiase as they joined the game outside the ring, whilst Ashley tried to help the clearly injured John. "See you at Summerslam Cena" Triple H laughed, before heading up the ramp with the tag team champions.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Summerslam is here, as Randy Orton faces Jeff Hardy for the intercontinental title, whilst Triple H faces John Cena for the WWE Title**

**PS – I have changed my mind of the Batista/Candice Michelle fanfic, so sorry to disappoint anyone that was expecting one.**


End file.
